Comment la vie de Shūhei Hisagi a basculé
by MariieFBLM
Summary: Le vice-capitaine de la neuvième division est un homme bon, fort et serviable. Seulement, lorsque Kurotsuchi décide de tester sa dernière expérience sur lui, sa simple vie va basculer. Mais dans quel sens ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Ce manga appartient à notre vénéré **Tite Kubo**.

Résumé : Le vice-capitaine de la neuvième division était un homme bon, fort et serviable. Seulement, lorsque Kurotsuchi décide de tester sa dernière expérience sur lui, sa simple vie va basculer

* * *

_**Comment la vie de Shūhei Hisagi a basculé, part 1 / 4**_

En se levant ce matin, Shūhei Hisagi ne s'était pas du tout imaginé que sa journée deviendrait un enfer. Et pourtant. Ce mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait mis sur le compte de l'absence de combat dès son réveil aurait dû lui faire prendre une prudence et établir une méfiance certaine. Mais il n'en fit rien. D'après lui, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'un problème surgisse dans son quotidien pour venir le perturber alors il était passé outre cette mauvaise sensation. Il n'aurait pas dû.

**[ . . . ]**

Debout depuis six heures, le vice-capitaine de la neuvième division s'attardait à entretenir son mental pour la dure journée qui l'attendait. Il savait que son capitaine s'énerverait pour une simple broutille et qu'il devrait se charger de calmer ses nerfs. Malgré cela, Kensei Muguruma semblait attentionné envers son subordonné et il le lui rendait bien. Le plus âgé l'aidait à surpasser l'absence de l'ancien capitaine Tôsen qu'il avait lui-même dû éliminer pour le bien de tous.

Hisagi souffla en reposant son zanpakuto sur le socle de bois qui lui était destiné. Il passa une serviette sur son front pour essuyer les perles salées de transpiration causées par un entretien cinglant avec Kazeshini, rituel matinal pour se donner consistance. Posant le tissu sur le dossier d'une chaise, il partit prendre un bon petit-déjeuner. Se servant une tasse fumante de café, il jeta un œil au dossier qui traînait sur son bureau. Une demande de la douzième division. Il lit rapidement le papier puis, vidant le liquide noir contenu dont il posa la tasse dans l'évier, il se saisit de son sabre et sortit.

Le ciel bleu contrastait avec l'humeur de son capitaine. L'un faisait penser à la joie, la sérénité, l'autre rappelait le sourde colère qui bouillait au sein de l'argenté, dont la manière exécrable de montrer ses émotions était la principale composante. Terminant son bref rapport sur les directives de la rédaction du journal, il quitta la pièce dont l'ambiance transpirait l'ennui.

Longeant les quelques divisions qui séparaient la neuvième du Bureau Technique de Développement, il entra dans le bâtiment opposant représentant la douzième division.

\- Capitaine Kurotsuchi, j'ai reçu votre demande et-

\- Je t'attendais, coupa soudainement une voix dans son dos.

Devant le sourire digne d'un savant fou du capitaine, Hisagi eut un mouvement de recul, que le scientifique s'empressa de corriger en lui prenant le bras pour le tirer vers ce qu'il pu reconnaître comme étant un énorme ordinateur surplombant des dizaines de tubes de toutes tailles.

\- Et bien, que voul-

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de finir sa phrase, le capitaine de la douzième division le poussait de force dans un de ces tubes géants avant de le sceller à l'intérieur.

\- Que comptez-vous faire ? cria le brun dont la voix parvenait difficilement de l'autre côté de la paroi de verre.

\- Une simple petite expérience.

Le savant émit un ricanement de pur sadisme qui fit frémir le tatoué puis bidouilla quelques secondes sur l'ordinateur. Relevant ses doigts crochus du clavier, une épaisse fumée blanche envahit l'espace confiné où était bloqué Hisagi. L'espace d'une seconde, une lame invisible lui traversa le torse. Puis le vide absolu. Le brun sombra dans l'inconscience.

**[ . . . ]**

Hisagi ouvrit lentement les yeux et crû que sa vision était obstruée. Il n'en était rien, elle était juste restreinte par quelque chose. Portant une main à son visage pour retirer ce gênant, il toucha une sorte de masque qui lui coula un frisson entre les omoplates. Tentant vainement de le retirer, il perdit courage trop rapidement et replongea dans un sommeil reposant.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, un mal de crâne le frappant d'images. Il essaya de reconstituer les événements passés durant de longues minutes, sans résultats. Puis un flash lui traversa l'esprit et alors, il se souvint. De sa discussion houleuse avec Kazeshini, de son rapport sur le journal auprès de son capitaine, de l'humeur passablement ennuyé de celui-ci à son écoute. Puis de son départ pour la douzième division, du sourire de psychopathe que lui avait adressé le capitaine Kurotsuchi en l'accueillant, de celui-ci le poussant dans un tube de verre, de la fumée blanche, du coup de sabre. Il se souvint de tout et toutes ces images le firent se redresser plus rapidement qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

\- Où suis-je ? fit le brun en jetant des regards de ci de là autour de lui. Et quel est ce masque ?

\- Te voilà enfin réveillé.

Cette voix, elle ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne : Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Se tournant vers le ton sarcastique de son interlocuteur, il rencontra de sa vision réduite le scientifique derrière des barreaux.

\- Que m'avez-vous fait ? Où suis-je ? Et que faites-vous dans une cellule ?

\- Pour ce qui est de ta dernière question, j'aimerai que tu évites d'échanger nos positions, _vice-capitaine_. C'est toi qui est enfermé, ajouta l'homme au cheveux bleus en brandissant un sabre avec amusement.

\- Kazeshini ! Que m'avez-vous fait ? cracha nerveusement le prisonnier en se relevant difficilement.

\- J'ai réalisé à ma manière ce que l'un de nos anciens camarades a réussi cent ans plus tôt sur ton capitaine.

\- Non ! Vous n'avez pas osé ?

\- Bien sûr que si, répondit le capitaine de la douzième dans un de ses fameux sourires, je t'ai transformé en vizard.

Les yeux exorbités de Shūhei n'aurait pu mieux exprimer sa terreur. Il était devenu une créature abjecte que tout shinigami craignait de par sa puissance mais aussi par ce masque de hollow qui ornait leur visage en temps de combat. Il ne voulut pas croire cela, c'était tout bonnement impossible.

\- Je ne vous crois pas, vous mentez.

\- Pourquoi mentirais-je ? Constate par toi-même.

Le savant sortit un miroir de son haori pour le placer contre les barreaux de la cellule. Hisagi releva lentement la tête et se leva à l'aide des piliers de métal pour apercevoir son reflet dans le morceaux de verre. Lorsque ses yeux accrochèrent un visage blanc, il sursauta. Il saisit de force le miroir des mains du scientifique qui grogna puis se regarda longuement dedans. Seul ses yeux brillaient à travers du masque, des pupilles jaunes contrastants avec un fond noir. Son masque ressemblait à une simple plaque d'os blanc avec deux petites ouvertures au niveau de ses yeux, un rebond au niveau de son nez et un sourire cruel pour y représenter sa bouche. Deux longues traces noirs dessinait finement de haut en bas le masque au niveau de ses orbites. Deux petites cornes surplombait le tout. Il ne se reconnu pas et eut peur. Distinguant mieux le visage du capitaine devant lui, il lui lança le miroir avec une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas et le petit cadre de verre éclata contre la paroi derrière son gardien.

\- Prévenez le capitaine Muguruma.

\- Si tu le désires tant, fit le bleu en croisant un regard résigné et sûr de lui.

Le capitaine sortit de la pièce qui semblait être le cachot de la douzième division. La porte fermée, Hisagi se mit en tête de retirer cet ignoble masque pour ne pas faire honte à son capitaine. Tirant de ses deux mains sur la plaque d'os, il ne réussit qu'à hurler à la mort lorsque celui-ci fut légèrement écarté de sa peau. Passant à travers la douleur, il continua son action dans l'espoir de s'en débarrasser rapidement.

Après de longues minutes de pure souffrance, un craquement attira l'attention du brun qui regretta aussitôt d'avoir jeté le miroir. Tâtant de ses doigts la surface craquelée, il trouva l'entaille un peu en dessous de son œil droit. Avec sûreté, il parvint à arracher une bonne partie de son masque qui gisait désormais au sol, non sans laisser échapper un cri étouffé de douleur. Seul un morceau tenait encore sur son œil droit. Il fixa le morceau d'os, attendant de le voir s'effriter au même titre de celui qui restait accroché à son visage. Seulement, après plusieurs minutes, le masque de se détruisit pas, augmentant le trouble au sein du tatoué.

\- Il est là.

Relevant la tête, il vit de son œil hollowifié quatre capitaines approcher de sa cellule. Rassemblant ses forces, il se cacha dans l'ombre de son espace contrit pour éviter les regards de ses supérieurs.

\- Il y a rien.

Kurotsuchi, un peu étonné, s'avança à son tour jusqu'aux barreaux pour constater qu'il n'y avait bel et bien personne. Jetant de brefs coups d'œil dans la cellule, son regard s'arrêta sur le morceau de masque brisé.

\- Tiens tiens, tu as réussi a en arraché un morceau, affirma le scientifique en ricanant, attirant l'attention des trois autres capitaines qui s'éloignaient.

\- Kurotsuchi, dès que je sors, je vous arrache la la langue, grinça une voix au fond de la cage.

Kensei Muguruma se retourna en reconnaissant cette voix habituelle. Son esprit devait lui jouer des tours mais il souhaitait en vérifier le contraire. Il s'avança lentement vers les tiges de fer et les écarta aisément. Il entra dans la cellule et saisit le masque au sol pour le jeter aux autres capitaines qui le regardèrent étrangement. Puis, arrivant dans l'ombre, ses pas s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'il croisa le regard apeuré du cobaye enfermé.

\- Hisagi ?

De son murmure, il eut confirmation en apercevant le tatouage du brun à la lueur d'une bougie suspendue de la pièce. Il l'aida à se relever et sortit de la cellule, permettant au tatoué de retrouver une once de force pour affronter les autres capitaines.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça Mayuri ? On est déjà assez à souffrir de la hollowification et _toi,_ il a fallu que tu transformes mon vice-capitaine en plus !

\- Quoi ? réagit aussitôt l'un des deux autres capitaines.

Le principal concerné quitta l'ombre de sa cellule ouverte en boitant. Il marcha silencieusement en dehors de l'habitacle et fit face à ses supérieurs, le visage sanglant.

\- Hisagi ?

\- Capitaine Ukitake, Capitaine Kyoraku.

\- Mayuri, que lui as-tu fait ? interrogea aussitôt le noble d'un ton neutre mais qui se voulait outré.

Enfin sortit de l'ombre, le capitaine Kurotsuchi pu enfin attester entièrement du résultat de son expérience sur un être plus que convainquant.

\- Oh, ton masque n'est pas brisé entièrement et il ne s'est pas non plus désagréger, comme c'est intéressant.

\- C'est pas intéressant du tout, t'as transformé Hisagi en vizard !

\- Je dirais plutôt arrancar, suggéra le brun de la huitième division, il lui reste une partie de son masque.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer avec les mots Shunsui, grommela Jushirô.

**[ . . . ]**

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire. En soit, Hisagi détestait sa nouvelle nature et rejetait volontairement le hollow qui tentait de prendre possession de son corps. Seulement, il savait cette contrainte irrévocable et devra vivre avec. Le seul avantage qu'il trouvait à ce morceaux d'os fut qu'elle protégeait un œil déjà abîmé.

Le plus dure ensuite fut d'affronter le regard des autres. Très difficile puisqu'il n'acceptait déjà pas son propre reflet. Il ne se rappelait que très vaguement de ceux des capitaines tournés vers lui lors de son entrée dans leur officie alors qu'il jurait déjà à une vengeance bien mitonnée.

_**Flashback**_

\- Faites-le entrer, déclara Genryûsai Yamamoto de sa voix rocailleuse.

Les deux grandes portes furent ouvertes et un homme entra timidement au sein de la salle de réunion. Tous les regards convergèrent vers sa position tandis que lui ne fixait qu'une seule personne. Son envie de l'étriper grandissait au même titre que le nombre de ses pas mais il tenta de la sceller au fond de son esprit. Fausse résolution. Il n'avait pu l'approcher la première fois, il ne manquerait pas celle-ci. Avant qu'un seul capitaine n'ait le temps de soupirer, il s'était déjà jeté sur le capitaine de la douzième division dans le but de lui faire payer cette mauvaise expérience.

\- Vice-capitaine Hisagi, tonna la voix du commandant.

Le concerné se détacha avec difficulté du cou qu'il était en train de serrer de ses deux mains. Une fois de nouveau debout et face aux regards des capitaines du Gotei 13, l'un deux fronça des sourcils tandis qu'un autre élargit un sourire carnassier. À la grande surprise de tout le monde, c'est le capitaine Kuchiki qui prit la parole le premier.

\- Je vois que Mayuri ne comprends pas le sens du mot " interdit ".

\- Cette expérience est réussie, le reste importe peu. D'autant plus que ma demande n'a pas était refusée.

\- Vous rigolez j'espère ? Me pousser de force dans un tube vous appelez ça demander ? s'emporta Hisagi en serrant des poings dont les doigts aux jointures blanches furent vite remarqués.

Les insultes continuèrent à fuser à l'encontre du scientifique. Le commandant laissa passer les premières minutes comme un règlement de compte nécessaire mais lorsque la conversation s'éternisa, il dû y mettre fin d'un coup de canne sur le sol. Tous levèrent le regard vers lui.

\- J'ai demandé à Kisuke Urahara d'étudier votre cas, Vice-capitaine Hisagi. Capitaine Kurotsuchi, vous acquittez d'un blâme pour non application d'une loi et devrez remettre toutes vos recherches sur ce sujet à Kisuke Urahara dès son arrivé.

\- Non, pas ça, pas à lui, supplia le savant.

\- Quant à vous Vice-capitaine Hisagi, reprit l'ancien en ignorant les propos dénués de sens du bleu, je vous autorise à vous rendre dans le Monde des humains lorsque vous en ressentirez l'envie pour consulter les vizards restés là-ba ou bien Ichigo Kurosaki.

\- Merci Commandant, remercie aussitôt le tatoué en se courbant.

\- Capitaine Muguruma, vous devrez toujours l'accompagner dans ces excursions et me faire un rapport détaillé de ces séances, poursuivit le vieux à l'adresse de l'argenté.

\- Bien Commandant.

\- Sur ce, vous pouvez disposer, conclut-il.

Hisagi suivit le mouvement. En son sein, un ricanement complaisant retentit, son hollow visiblement attiré par quelque chose ou plutôt par quelqu'un. Et il imaginait déjà nombres de plans pour combler cette attirance.

_**Fin du flashback**_

**[ . . . ]**

Hisagi était de retour dans son logis et soupira. Il savait son capitaine attentionné mais pas à ce point là. Lui donner congé jusqu'au retour de son envie de travailler ou bien de son courage à affronter le regard des autres était en soi une bonne excuse pour garder un œil permanent sur lui. Ça, Shūhei l'avait vite compris. Mais il s'en moquait bien, ce congé lui permettra surtout d'établir un possible dialogue et d'envisager une éventuelle entente avec son nouveau hollow.

Genryûsai Yamamoto lui avait donné une rare autorisation mais Hisagi doutait de son utilité. Après tout, les vizards dans le Monde des humains tout comme les capitaines Muguruma, Hirako et Ôtoribashi portait un masque complet lorsqu'ils le souhaitaient, lui devrait s'accommoder d'une partie constante de son masque, et comme l'avait dit Shunsui Kyoraku, il ressemblait d'autant plus à un arrancar qu'à un vizard. Le seul hic dans tout cela, c'est que personne, pas même Kurotsuchi ou lui-même, n'était en mesure de savoir quelles étaient ses capacités nouvelles si ce n'est les pouvoirs d'un hollow.

Assit à son bureau, Hisagi entreprit une première méditation avec Kazeshini pour obtenir ne serait-ce qu'une moindre information sur cet être monstrueux qui vivait désormais en lui. Posant son zanpakuto sur le bois devant lui, il ferma les yeux et attendit quelques secondes que la partie de son âme l'invite dans son monde intérieur, qui soit dit en passant représentait le vide absolu au vue de la noirceur des lieux.

Shūhei avançait lentement dans le sombre paysage éclairé seulement par un astre semblable à la Lune. Cherchant des yeux Kazeshini, il se retrouva face à face avec une tout autre personne, lui ressemblant étrangement mais totalement pourvu de blanc, tout à l'inverse de son hôte.

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Voyons, ricana l'autre d'une voix emplie de cruauté, tu ne me reconnais pas ?

\- Je vois. Où est Kazeshini ?

\- Il dort un peu plus loin, répondit son vis-à-vis en brandissant un pouce derrière lui.

\- Tu ne lui as rien fait j'espère ? s'énerva brusquement le tatoué en jetant des coups d'œil par dessus l'épaule de l'autre.

\- Tu rigoles ? Il se fait tellement chier qu'il m'a tout de suite considéré comme une distraction, un ami si tu préfère.

Hisagi leva imperceptiblement un sourcil à ces propos. Alors Kazeshini aurait sympathisé avec son hollow pour ne plus être seul ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas, lui qui préférerait tuer que de jouer les bons amis avec l'ennemi. En parlant du loup, Shūhei vit la silhouette de son zanpakuto se diriger lentement vers eux. En arrivant à la hauteur du hollow blanc, il lui asséna un bon coup de pied dans les côtes pour l'envoyer balader plus loin.

\- T'es venu me voir, _shinigami_, comme c'est touchant, ironisa de suite le sabre dans un grand sourire.

\- Je voulais te demander des informations sur ce que tu viens de frapper.

\- Lui ? Bah il paraît que c'est ton hollow. Jamais vu avant, t'as dû bien le cacher.

\- Il n'est là que depuis hier matin, souleva le brun.

\- Ah je vois, t'as encore était la victime du savant fou. Tu devrais me laisser le tuer avant qu'il ne recommence, proposa le zanpakuto avec une expression d'assassin peinte au visage.

\- Kazeshini, j'ai besoin de savoir si ce hollow peut nous être utile.

Tournant la tête sur la gauche pour voir le hollow se frottait énergiquement les côtes en grimaçant, le dit Kazeshini eut un sourire digne du capitaine Zaraki et fixa son autre moitié d'âme.

\- Il peut l'être... si tu me laisses le dresser, ricana le noir.

\- Je te fais confiance. De toute façon, nous ne pourrons pas nous en débarrasser, autant en faire un allier.

\- Un allier ? s'offusqua le faucheur. Si je le dresses c'est pour qu'il nous obéisse. Je dirais plutôt un sous-fifre.

Shūhei sourit.

**[ . . . ]**

Hisagi venait d'être prévenu par son capitaine de leur prochain départ pour la ville de Karakura pour débuter ce qu'il venait décemment de nommer " entraînement spécial pour type spécial ". Il n'aimait pas vraiment être caractérisé de vizard bien qu'il en soit un désormais. L'appeler ainsi le blessait dans son amour propre et sa fierté de shinigami et il ne souhaitait surtout pas faire plaisir à l'entité dénuée d'intelligence qui vivait en lui.

Posé derrière son bureau depuis le début de la matinée, le vice-capitaine commençait à ressentir les effets de la position assise. Alors qu'il se levait pour se dégourdir les jambes, il était toujours tiraillé par cette envie de sortir et voir ses amis mais redoutait cette confrontation. Il connaissait assez bien depuis longtemps ses compagnons pour savoir qu'il ne devraient pas le juger sur sa nouvelle apparence. Ne devraient pas mais pourraient tout de même le faire et c'est ce qui l'effrayait : être rejeté par ses propres amis parce qu'il hébergeait en son sein un démon ennemi des shinigamis.

**[ . . . ]**

Après quoi, Hisagi avait fait parvenir à tous les vice-capitaines du Gotei 13 l'horaire d'une prochaine assemblée, en son nom, et a attendu avec réticence le moment venu. Et lorsque la confrontation eut lieu, Shūhei se serait attendu à tout, sauf à ça.

_**Flashback**_

Il était 15h lorsque la salle de réunion fut presque remplie. Il ne manquait plus qu'une personne, le commanditaire de cette situation : le vice-capitaine de la neuvième division. Celui-ci tremblait et tentait une respiration convenable à l'approche de la pièce alors que les voix de ses amis lui parvenaient depuis le couloir.

\- À votre avis, pourquoi Shūhei nous a tous convoqué à l'improviste ? questionna un Iba intrigué.

\- Réfléchis, c'est que ça doit être important, lui répondit Renji.

\- J'espère que Shu Shu a pensé aux bonbons, s'exclama Yachiru qui n'avait pas encore sauté de sa chaise.

De l'autre côté de la porte, l'ambiance était si contradictoire avec l'intérieur de la pièce que n'importe qui en aurait eu des frissons. Et c'est ce sentiment de peur qui empêchait Hisagi depuis bien cinq minutes à ouvrir la porte. Il imaginait un grand nombre de scénarios à sa vue qu'il en devint impossible pour lui de maîtriser son faciès.

\- Pourquoi tu attends derrière la porte Hisagi ? fit Nanao qui venait de remarquer son ombre sous la plaque de bois. Entre.

Le moment n'était plus à l'hésitation, le tatoué le savait, c'était en quelques sortes l'instant de vérité. Passant doucement sa main gauche sur son œil protégé, il posa sa main droite sur la poignée et la tourna. La porte s'ouvrit lentement pour le laisser complètement passer. Les expressions sur les visages qu'il pu lire furent multiples et surprenantes. Certains étaient surpris, d'autres souriaient et quelques-uns ne semblaient pas réagir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton beau visage Shu Shu ?

\- Kurotsuchi, annonça simplement le brun, refermant la porte puis prenant place autour de la table.

Rangiku lui sauta aussitôt dessus pour le prendre dans ses bras et le réconforter. Les autres n'arrivaient pas à détourner leurs yeux du visage " meurtri " de leur camarade. Kira cru même que sa mâchoire inférieure allait se décrocher de stupeur.

\- Tu ressembles à un arrancar, lui lança Renji d'un ton amusé.

Il reçut une bonne claque derrière la tête pour ses mauvaises manières. Rukia n'avait pas du tout aimé l'attitude blessante de son ami envers un autre.

\- Tu ne crois pas que c'est déjà dur pour lui, subir le courroux du capitaine Kurotsuchi et être transformé en... s'écria la brune qui buter sur les derniers mots, en ça ? Il ne doit pas supporter sa nouvelle apparence.

\- Ça tu l'a dit, murmura Hisagi pour lui-même.

Il baissa aussitôt la tête pour dissimuler son visage de monstre, comme il se considérait maintenant. Renji resta interdit devant les phrases sincères de son amie d'enfance. Les autres ne dirent rien, leur soutien passait à travers le silence environnant. Shūhei avait honte de son nouvel accoutrement, s'il l'avait pu, il aurait arraché le morceau restant pour paraître plus humain. Là, il ressemblait plus à un hollow qu'à autre chose. Rectification, il ressemblait à ces abominables arrancars.

Sa comparaison intérieure ne plu pas à son nouvel indésirable qui lui prit le contrôle de force. Se dégageant des bras de Matsumoto, il se leva doucement sous les yeux étonnés de ses collègues. Levant la tête, ses pupilles jaunes brillaient sur leurs lits noirs et il eut un sourire plus que cruel. Portant sa main à son zanpakuto, il le dégaina.

\- Shūhei ?

\- Fauche-

Tous eurent un mouvement de recul à l'appel de libération de son sabre. Il n'en demeura pas moins agacé lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en fracas sur le capitaine de la neuvième division.

\- Pardonnez mon intervention, Hisagi, on part dans...

Le nommé se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant avec une infinie lenteur. Il venait d'être interrompu et détestait ça. Alors, il entreprit de terminer sa phrase.

\- Kazeshi-

Dès lors que l'argenté croisa le regard du brun, il lui envoya son poing en pleine face, l'expédiant contre le mur. Une veine battante sur la tempe, il s'avança vers son lieutenant devant les mines effrayées des autres vice-capitaines. L'attrapant par le pan du hakama, Kensei le releva et l'obligea à le fixer droit les yeux.

\- Hisagi ! Le laisse pas faire ! cria le vizard alors que ses paroles atteignaient en écho le véritable Hisagi. Lui laisse pas le contrôle !

Il secoua vivement son vice-capitaine et lui donna même une bonne gifle pour le faire revenir à lui.

\- Ça sert à rien, ricana le hollow, il est trop faible.

Les officiers placés du côté du mur fissuré remarquèrent facilement le regard du capitaine semblable à celui de leur compagnon. Deux hollows se regardant dans le fond des yeux était un fait rare. Et malgré son sourire fier, l'expression dure qui transperçait le monstre de Shūhei l'obligeait à se terrer. Le regard du plus jeune perdit de sa superbe devant son homologue beaucoup plus puissant.

\- Hisagi, m'oblige pas à utiliser la force pour te faire reprendre le contrôle !

\- Capitaine Muguruma, intervint la vice-capitaine Kurotsuchi, vous permettez ?

La dévisageant quelques instants, il lâcha son subordonné aux mains de la jeune femme. Si elle pouvait faire ne serait-ce qu'une petite chose utile, ça lui éviterait de refaire le portrait de son second.

Nemu marchait lentement vers le hollow qui souriait d'un air sadique, se pourléchant littéralement les lèvres. Le regardant avec considération, elle leva sa main jusqu'au visage du brun et la posa délicatement sur sa joue tatouée. Puis, lentement, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre. Tous furent un peu surpris et décontenancés de ce soudain geste mais ne firent rien. Après quelques secondes qui parurent longues pour un Hisagi de nouveau lui-même, elle s'écarta de lui. Aussi rouge que les cheveux d'Abarai, il détourna le regard tandis que tous les fixaient, un peu perdu. Même Kensei ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Ma salive a des propriétés anesthésiantes pour les hollows, leur expliqua t-elle. Maître Mayuri savait que cela arriverait et a donc conçu un anesthésiant comme précaution.

Shūhei ne savait plus où se mettre, de par sa perte de contrôle signe d'une faiblesse incontenue, mais aussi par ce baiser purement médicinal que lui avait donné la vice-capitaine Kurotsuchi. Après deux minutes, la voix de l'argenté trancha le silence pesant.

\- Bon, Hisagi, on part dans deux heures.

Sur ce et après un dernier sourire rassurant à son vice-capitaine, le capitaine sortit, le laissant seul avec son embarras. Le brun s'excusa, puis silencieusement, reprit sa place et se tut jusqu'à la fin de la réunion.

_**Fin du flashback**_

Il en demeura perturbé pour un long moment. Il n'arrivait pas à effacer l'image du baiser de sa conscience. Le pire était surtout qu'en y repensant ainsi, il l'avait apprécié. Non. Il divaguait. Quelle idée stupide ! Secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées indélicates, il attrapa un nouveau rapport pour le relire en attendant son départ pour le Monde des humains.

**[ . . . ]**

Urahara venait de lui confiait son gigai spécial et il se sentit renaître en croisant son reflet dans le miroir. Pas de trace de masque. Rien. Juste son visage avec sa cicatrice totalement visible et son tatouage. Souriant comme jamais, il rejoignit son capitaine dans l'arrière boutique où attendait déjà Tessai et un bon thé chaud.

Faisant face à l'argenté, celui-ci ne put se retenir de sourire. Il préférait de loin voir son vice-capitaine sans ce morceau de masque accroché au visage. Hélas, cette vision était de courte durée, une fois de retour à Soul Society, Hisagi retrouverait son dû.

\- On va pouvoir y aller.

\- Je vous suis Capitaine Muguruma, sourit le brun.

\- Attention sur le chemin, les préviens inutilement Kisuke.

Ils sortirent sous les saluts du patron et des employés du magasin et disparurent au coin de la rue. Hisagi restait tout de même en retrait vis-à-vis de son supérieur. Il savait ce qui l'attendait à destination mais redoutait de revoir les vizards qui les avaient aidé durant la bataille dans la fausse Karakura. Le capitaine Hirako l'avait mis en garde à propos de la petite blonde, Hiyori Sarugaki s'il se rappelait, une vraie peste qu'il ne fallait en aucuns cas énerver. Cet entraînement spécial s'annonçait compliqué.

**[ . . . ]**

\- Fais pas attention à l'endroit, on sera dans une salle spéciale.

Hisagi jeta un œil hagard au bâtiment désaffecté qui tombait en ruines. Ils descendirent un immense escalier pour entrer dans une gigantesque vallée aride avec sable à perte de vue. Il aurait très bien pu la comparer au Hueco Mundo s'il s'y était rendu.

\- KENSEI !

Une masse blonde envoya sur les roses son capitaine qui ne vit rien arriver. Il la dévisagea franchement avant de soupirer. Il comprit rapidement que cette jeune fille à l'accueil chaleureux était la Hiyori dont lui avait parlé le capitaine de la cinquième.

\- Pourquoi Shinji nous a pas prévenu de votre visite ? grogna la blonde.

\- Celui-là je le retiens, grimaça le vizard en se relevant.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le petit groupe qui s'était créé un peu plus loin. Tous étaient là en train de souffler des exercices précédents.

\- Salut Kensei, salua un jeune homme aux cheveux oranges. Hisagi ?

\- Ichigo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je m'entraîne et toi ?

\- C'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce que vous foutez à Karakura ? rugit presque Hiyori.

Shūhei regarda quelques secondes ses pieds avant de relever la tête d'un air décidé. Après tout, s'il voulait contrôler son nouveau lui intérieur, il lui fallait bien qu'il sorte et que tout le monde le voit, tanpis si le shinigami suppléant Ichigo Kurosaki profite du spectacle.

\- Capitaine.

Le concerné s'équipa d'un gant de séparation de l'âme et s'approcha de son second. D'un geste rapide, il éjecta Hisagi de son gigai.

\- Wow ! C'est quoi ça ? demanda Love en montrant du doigt le visage du vice-capitaine.

\- Hisagi ?

\- Kurotsuchi l'a transformé en vizard mais Hisagi a préféré s'arracher le masque tel un arrancar, énonça Kensei pour aller à l'essentiel.

\- Mon vieux, dans quel merdier tu t'es fourré ? soupira la petite vizard énergique.

Hisagi fixait un point invisible sur l'horizon, évitant ainsi les regards instigateurs de ses nouveaux partenaires.

\- Vous allez l'aider à contrôler son hollow intérieur.

\- Attends, stoppa Ichigo d'une main, pourquoi tu t'es brisé le masque Hisagi ?

\- Je voulais pas être vu avec ça.

\- Tiens, voilà l'autre morceau, lui dit l'argenté en lui tendant ce qui ressemblait vaguement au masque d'os qu'avait arraché Shūhei.

Kurosaki le prit en main et fut surpris par le visage affiché. Il paraissait étroitement pareil au sien. Le brun en eut un regard noir à son capitaine qui l'ignora. Pourquoi avoir gardé cette chose immonde alors qu'il devrait être caché loin de sa vue ?

\- De toute façon, il ne pourra plus le remettre s'il se l'est arraché, fit remarquer Lisa en s'avançant.

\- Ce qui me surprend le plus, c'est que le masque n'est pas disparu après s'être brisé.

Après avoir prononcé son assentiment, Hachi installa aussitôt une barrière autour du vice-capitaine. Il donna quelques indications à ses camarades et ordonna à Love de l'attaquer. Ni une ni deux, masque de sortie, l'ancien capitaine de la septième division lui sauta dessus, zanpakuto brandit. Hisagi eût du mal à parer la puissance du coup et dû user d'une grande volonté pour ne pas voler contre le mur invisible.

\- Shūhei Hisagi, laisse ton hollow prendre le dessus.

\- Quoi ? Non !

\- Fais-le ! insista le géant.

Le tatoué se résigna et son indésirable sauta sur cette magnifique occasion pour lui voler le pouvoir. Il perdit totalement le contrôle et sombra derrière le reiatsu étouffant de son hollow.

\- Fauche, Kazeshini.

Son shikai activé, il s'élança avec vigueur sur ce qu'il considérait comme un ennemi à abattre.

\- Il parle ?

\- Ouais, peut-être que c'est dû au fait qu'il ait arraché son masque, comme les arrancars.

\- Abruti ! Tous les hollows parlent, siffla la petite vizard.

À l'intérieur de la barrière, les coups échangés remuaient de plus en plus de poussière, rendant quasiment impossible la visibilité de l'extérieur. Pourtant, le combat faisait rage et la puissance de l'impact des lames générait des bourrasques de vent. Après quelques minutes d'affrontement, Love fut littéralement éjecté du terrain pour rencontrer un rocher câlin.

\- T'es si rouillé que ça ! plaisanta Kensei.

\- Non, il utilise... des techniques... d'arrancar, geignit le brun à lunettes en se redressant difficilement.

\- Ça signifie qu'il est bien plus puissant que nous, laissa entendre Lisa en entrant à son tour dans l'espace confiné.

Elle engagea un combat de force brute et de maîtrise du sabre avec son adversaire mais cela se montra vite insuffisant. Le masque de la brune commençait à s'effriter et son souffle devint saccadé. Une explosion de reiatsu attira l'attention des vizards qui virent leur camarade recevoir le même sort que son prédécesseur.

\- T'as mangé un cero ? s'informa Hiyori.

\- Non, sa transformation.

\- Bon, bah je dois encore aller faire le sale boulot, jura la blonde en prenant place au centre de la barrière. À nous deux mon vieux.

* * *

_Merci pour la lecture, la suite vous attend en part 2._

_MariieFBLM_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Inchangé, Bleach reste la propriété de **Tite Kubo**, Hisagi aussi hélas. Quant à son hollow...

Rating du chapitre : M pour un lemon en fin de partie

* * *

_**Comment la vie de Shūhei Hisagi a basculé, part 2 / 4**_

Hiyori se jeta dessus et esquiva aisément l'une de ses faux, évitant dans un même temps un coup de poing fracasseur. Se déportant sur la droite, elle s'équipa de son masque et profita de sa vitesse améliorée pour fondre sur lui et lui planté son sabre dans l'épaule. L'autre hurla à plein poumon. S'écartant aussitôt, elle le vit disparaître dans ce qu'elle reconnue comme un sonido et se retrouva prisonnière des deux lames du brun.

\- Adieu.

Un rire sarcastique. Elle put s'échapper juste à temps avant que sa malheureuse tête n'en soit décapitée. Mais elle ne réussit pas éviter le coup de pied faucheur qui l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur, du côté des autres. Hiyori lui refit face malgré la douleur et le vit s'arrêter dans son élan, comme s'il résistait. Hisagi tentait véhément de reprendre le contrôle de son corps alors que la transformation lui mettait de bâtons dans les roues.

\- Dégage ! réussit-il à crier à la Sarugaki avant que son hollow ne reprenne le dessus et reparte à l'attaque.

Alors qu'il avançait vers elle, la hollowification accéléra soudainement et bientôt le tatoué apparu aux yeux de tous sous la forme complète d'un homme à l'uniforme déchiré, ses traits se reflétant sur une peau d'un blanc immaculé avec un trou au centre le la poitrine, un " 69 " tatoué dans le cou, deux grandes cornes sur la tête recourbées vers l'arrière et un sourire salace accroché à la mâchoire. Le diable personnifié.

\- On dirait Satan, ne pu s'empêcher de dire le roux en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Son hollow s'est incarné en la volonté de Kazeshini.

\- Une... resurreccíon ?

Hiyori, effrayée par cette apparence de mauvaise augure, fila vers la sortie avant que l'autre ne l'attrape et ne l'étripe. La blonde, qui pourtant se vantait d'être puissante et imbattable, tremblait de peur à l'idée d'affronter cet individu.

\- J'y vais.

\- Non ! N'y va pas Kensei, pria la vizard apeurée, tu n'as aucune chance. Ses yeux... ses yeux sont effroyables, on dirait la mort qui vient vous prendre.

\- T'inquiète Hiyori. Si je reviens, j'te permet d'rentrer en douce avec nous pour exploser Shinji.

Elle sourit. Elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui, le premier vizard n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par son vice-capitaine nouvellement transformé. Ce n'était pas une promesse, non. C'était une certitude. Tous deux savaient que l'argenté sortirait vivant de ce face-à-face. Et puis, cette perspective d'éclater le capitaine de la cinquième division était plus qu'alléchante.

\- Je compte sur toi.

**[ . . . ]**

Kensei venait de sortir de la barrière, légèrement courbaturé par toutes ces tentatives vaines de l'esquiver. Il entendait certains de ses os craquer ou bien même se briser sous ses pas, il ne savait pas mais la douleur était bien présente pour lui rappeler la nouvelle force de son vice-capitaine.

\- C'est à mon tour, joua Ichigo avant de rentrer dans l'enceinte de kido.

Affublé de son masque, il s'amusa avec le jeune hollow. Parant les attaques qui lui semblaient caresses, il laissa son adversaire s'épuiser. Ce qui ne fut pas vraiment le cas. Les deux étaient las du manège de l'autre. Alors, Kurosaki vit le hollow de Shūhei lever un doigt vers lui. Une boule d'énergie noire y grandit à son extrémité et jaillit en sa direction. Il l'évita d'un bond simpliste et en vit une dizaine d'autres projetées sur lui.

\- Joli cero, railla t-il en les esquivant.

\- Garde tes sarcasmes pour toi Ichigo Kurosaki. Je ne vais pas te tuer, j'en suis incapable et Shūhei Hisagi tout autant.

\- Alors pourquoi faire tout ça ?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas être soumis, avança le hollow d'un ton dénué de tout sentiment.

\- Tu ne seras pas soumis, tu seras en concordance avec Hisagi.

Cette phrase prit une demi-seconde de décryptage aux neurones du blanc. Kazeshini reprit forme scellée et le hollow redescendit lentement jusqu'au sol, au même titre que le roux. La poussière se dissipa rapidement pour laisser aux vizards une vision dantesque. Un Shūhei Hisagi hollowifié et un Ichigo Kurosaki en pleine discussion.

\- Tu fais parti de lui. La seule chose qu'il souhaite, c'est la paix.

\- La paix est impossible entre un shinigami et un hollow, rétorqua le blanc.

\- Détrompes-toi, tous ceux que tu vois ici ont pactisé avec leur hollow intérieur et vivent en cohabitation avec. Tu en es capable.

Bien malgré ses propos certes provocateurs, Ichigo se serait attendu à tout. Mais contre toute attente, Shūhei retrouva son apparence de shinigami et pu reprendre le contrôle sur son hollow. Rengainant son zanpakuto, ils sortirent de la barrière que Hachi fit disparaître dès leur passage. Hisagi s'écroula sous le poids de son corps fatigué et son capitaine en sourit.

\- Tu nous a donné du fil à retordre petit.

Dans un fort élan de bonté et faisant fi de la douleur lacérant ses côtés, il le souleva et le porta jusqu'au canapé à l'étage, dans l'entrepôt.

**[ . . . ]**

Il les avait tous confronté, du regard du simple shinigami à celui de ses amis ou de ses supérieurs, en passant par celui des autres vizards et des quelques humains qu'il connaissait. Il avait croisé leurs regards et aucun n'avait fait de remarque, si ce n'est le capitaine Kyoraku et Renji qui l'avait comparé à un arrancar. Bien sûr, il savait que sa nouvelle condition éveillerait certaines discussions mais il n'y pensa pas. Il assumait enfin le fait d'être un... vizard -un mot encore difficile pour lui-. Ça n'a pas été facile de se faire à cette idée mais il avait trouvé du soutien en son capitaine, le capitaine Hirako, Rangiku, Izuru, et tous les autres vice-capitaines, en Ichigo et même en Orihime Inoue qui avait plusieurs fois dû rabattre le caquet de son hollow un peu trop entreprenant et forceur. Bien sûr, la jeune femme avait rejeté ces immondes avances mais n'en voulait pas à Hisagi, il n'y était pour rien. Enfin peut-être un peu quand même puisque le blanc et lui ne sont qu'une seule et même personne. Dark -car c'était le nom qu'il s'était attribué- avait tendance à exprimer à sa manière les pensées intérieures de son hôte, ce qui n'était pas pour plaire à l'un tandis que l'autre ne pouvait rien faire et contempler avec horreur le carnage. Pauvre Kazeshini.

Les vizards avaient pris un malin plaisir à le malmener durant sur séjour sur Terre, n'en déplaise à son pervers de hollow qui profitait de la situation pour aller draguer la première fille du coin. Shūhei se rappellera toute sa vie de la rouste qu'Hiyori lui avait donné alors que Dark avait aventuré sa main sur le fessier de la petite blonde. Il n'avait pu s'entraîner pendant trois jours, le blanc ayant peur des représailles de la vizard bien qu'elle ait elle-même peur de lui lors de sa " resurreccíon ".

\- Oi Hisagi, arrête de rêvasser et va me chercher les dossiers en attente à la première.

\- Oui Capitaine.

Il se leva de son bureau et sortit précipitamment. Bien malgré l'ordre, Hisagi avait du mal à se rendre à la première. À chaque fois qu'il entrait dans le périmètre de la division, son hollow réagissait à la présence souterraine du Hogyoku et ils avaient tous deux difficultés à réprimer un hurlement.

Serrant les poings en prévenant mentalement Dark de leur destination, il quitta la neuvième division en un bref shunpo.

_\- T'es obligé de t'y rendre, _shinigami_ ? Il peut pas y aller ton abruti de capitaine ?_ souleva Kazeshini devant le manque d'intelligence de l'argenté.

\- Non, il doit tenir la division.

\- _Pff, je vois pas qu'est-ce que ça change qu'il y aille à ta place ou pas. T'as tenu la division seul pas mal de temps. En plus, c'te feignasse va rien branler pendant ton absence_, couina le noiraud entre ses lèvres.

Le brun soupira et continua son chemin jusqu'au bureau du vice-capitaine Sasakibe. Il salua au passage le capitaine Komamura qui le lui rendit sagement.

Hélas, lorsque son pied traversa la ligne invisible délimitant le siège du capitaine-commandant, il fut pris d'un tremblement que son hollow ne parvenait à contrôler. Serrant les dents, il s'avança dans l'allée suspendue et entra dans le bâtiment. Son reiatsu s'emporta trop rapidement. Il étouffa sous la pression de la pièce et tomba à genou, à quelques mètres de l'entrée.

\- Hisagi, tout va bien ?

Relevant difficilement la tête vers son interlocuteur, il reconnu aisément les capitaines de la huitième et treizième division. L'albinos vint l'aider à se relever tandis que son ami le regardait avec cette même expression mi-intéressé mi-lassé.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Dark réagit... au Hogyoku, souffla Shūhei à l'encontre de ses deux supérieurs

\- C'est bien bête ça, rit doucement Shunsui en pinçant son chapeau.

Une fois sur pied, Ukitake amena Hisagi en dehors des limites de la première division, suivit du propriétaire de Katen Kyokotsu.

\- Je vais te raccompagner à la neuvième et tu vas expliquer tout ça à Kensei, puisqu'il ne semble pas l'avoir déduit seul, lui proposa gentiment le capitaine de la treizième division. Mais d'abord, on va arrêter à la quatrième pour en parler avec Retsu.

Shūhei acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et les trois officiers repartirent. Tanpis pour les dossiers, le tatoué enverrait quelqu'un les chercher en rentrant. Et puis, il devait admettre que Kazeshini avait raison, son capitaine pouvait y aller lui-même au lieu de roupiller sur les rapports.

_\- J'ai toujours raison, _shinigami, sourit le faucheur.

Après une petite dizaine de minutes de marche, ils parvinrent à l'hôpital. La vice-capitaine Kotetsu leur sourit dès leur arrivée et les conduit auprès de son capitaine. La brune s'activait sur le capitaine Zaraki qui devait sûrement avoir encore joué les troubles faites lors de la mission et avait tâté de Senbonzakura, au prix de multiples coupures.

\- Jushirô, Shunsui, Hisagi, que me vaut cette venue ?

\- Salut, ajusta le géant.

\- Tout va bien j'espère ? interrogea la médecin en appuyant sur une plaie béante avec sa compresse, tirant une grimace à Kenpachi.

\- À vrai dire, pas vraiment. Hisagi réa-

\- Il réagit à la présence du Hogyoku dès qu'il franchit le seuil de la division de Yamaji, coupa Shunsui malgré le regard réprobateur de son ami malade.

Unohana leva les yeux de la blessure du grand brun à clochettes pour tourner son regard vers le tatoué. Celui-ci regardait par la fenêtre, une impression d'être de trop se définissant clairement sur son visage brillant de sueur.

\- Tu peux te dépêcher, _s'il te plaît_ ?

Cette politesse nouvelle dans cette voix de brute attira l'attention d'Hisagi. La jeune femme souriait, tout comme Kyoraku tandis que le blanc en perdait son latin. Il y avait de quoi être choqué, entendre Kenpachi Zaraki demander poliment était d'une rareté exceptionnelle.

\- Je me dépêche, répondit-elle simplement en replongeant dans la plaie. Je m'occupe de toi après Hisagi, compléta Unohana sans détourner le regard de son geste.

La brune termina rapidement sa " couture ", au grand plaisir du patient, et le laissa partir sans un remerciement. Puis, faisant face au vice-capitaine, le sourire qu'elle afficha alors lui fit froid dans le dos. Elle lui demanda un rapidement résumé des sensations éprouvées à l'approche du bureau du commandant et il lui fit une rapide liste détaillée.

\- Alors, tu trembles, puis étouffe sous la pression spirituelle de l'endroit qui t'écrase, tu te sens attiré vers le bas comme si ton hollow était attiré au Hogyoku comme un aimant et il t'arrive aussi de saigner du nez, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Je vois. Mais je ne peux pas faire grand chose pour t'aider, nota la brune. Le mieux serait d'en parler avec Kisuke Urahara, lui saura peut-être quelque chose. Isane, fais-lui tout de même une prise de sang.

\- Entendu Capitaine.

Après ses sages propos, elle s'éclipsa, laissant les deux capitaines et le vice-capitaine aux bons soins de sa seconde. L'argentée pris son collègue à part pour lui prélever quelques millilitres de précieux liquide écarlate. Espérait-elle trouver quelque chose d'anormal dans son organisme qui pourrait procéder à ce genre de comportement ? Ça paraissait inconcevable.

**[ . . . ]**

Il marchait légèrement en retrait derrière Kyoraku et Ukitake pour réfléchir. Pourquoi réagissait-il aussi facilement à la présence enseveli du Hogyoku et par conséquent d'Aizen ? Ça n'avait aucun sens, la perle de destruction n'est censée contrôler que ce qu'elle a créé.

Dans son intense travail de mémoire, ils arrivèrent à la neuvième -Shunsui n'étant plus avec eux- et Hisagi passa le premier le seuil du bâtiment en direction du bureau de son capitaine. Ukitake, sur les traces de son cadet, marchait à son allure.

La porte du bureau était ouverte et Shūhei vit clairement à l'intérieur son fier capitaine vautré sur ses rapports, la respiration calme et silencieuse.

_\- Qu'est-ce que j'avais dis ? Même pas vingt minutes qu'on est parti et ce boulet dort sur les feuilles._

Le tatoué fit quelques pas dans la pièce, décrocha Kazeshini de sa ceinture -qui en eut un sourire cruel- et l'abbatit d'un coup sec sur le meuble où reposait son supérieur. Aussitôt, l'autre sursauta et Jushirô en rit.

\- Allons Kensei, je ne savais pas que tu dormais pendant tes heures de travail ? s'amusa le porteur de Sogyo no Kotowari d'un air autoritaire.

\- J'attendais les derniers dossiers. Tu les as Hisagi ?

\- Non.

\- Comment ça non ? s'énerva automatiquement le gris.

\- J'ai fais une crise donc je n'ai pas pu les récupérer.

\- Une crise ?

La tête légèrement penchée sur la gauche, un visage incrédule, le brun aurait pu exploser dans un terrible fou rire s'il avait été un idiot. Mais la discipline et la dure punition qu'il aurait essuyé après ne le firent pas bouger d'un poil et il se contenta d'hocher positivement la tête.

\- Dark réagit à la présence du Hogyoku et cela m'empêche de m'aventurer dans la première division au-delà de la grande porte.

\- Et tu pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt ? bougonna Muguruma. On croule sous la paperasse et en plus tu fais des tiennes.

Hisagi laissa les états d'âme de son capitaine se dissiper avant d'ordonner à un subordonné de se rendre à bureau du vice-capitaine Sasakibe pour y ramener les dossiers en attentes. Puis, il s'excusa auprès des deux dirigeants et se rendit sur le terrain d'entraînement où se trouvaient déjà la plupart des hommes de la division. En arrivant, il fut de suite aperçu et interpellé par un shinigami.

\- Vice-capitaine !

\- Je veux vous affronter ! lança un autre.

\- Comme vous voulez, accepta le tatoué en s'avançant au centre de l'espace.

**[ . . . ]**

Puis les journées s'enchaînèrent sans le moindre problème. Enfin, sauf à un moment. Le capitaine-commandant avait convoqué une assemblée extraordinaire pour discuter de la situation en perdition du Hueco Mundo. Une équipe conséquente y avait été envoyée pour assister quelques arrancars survivants à redresser l'état du lieu. Puis il y eu l'intrusion d'un espada pour demander des renforts au Gotei 13 -espada envoyé par Byakuya Kuchiki pour une question de rapidité-. Une seconde équipe partit en renfort dont la neuvième division et la situation s'améliora rapidement, très rapidement. Le hollow d'Hisagi y avait mis du sien, et sous sa forme libérée, son gran rey cero avait pulvérisé la totalité des hollows convoitant un accès à un Garganta pour prendre un bon repas, sans prendre en compte la présence des alliers. Il avait même surpris les espadas avec sa resurreccíon. Puis tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Dark, redonnant le pouvoir à son hôte, semblait même pressé de rentrer et ne cessait de se résumer un plan drôlement alléchant.

**[ . . . ]**

Ils étaient tous de retour à la Soul Society, même les quelques espadas survivants qui avaient obtenu les faveurs du capitaine-commandant malgré leurs actions précédentes. Ce dernier avait tiré un trait sur leurs actes passés contre les shinigamis -sachant très bien qu'ils n'étaient que des pions aux yeux d'Aizen- et leur avait proposé une place au sein du Gotei 13. Certains comme les espadas et leurs fraccionnes avaient accepté cette offre, d'autres l'avaient simplement refusé, exprimant une impossibilité de travailler avec ceux qu'ils ont voulu tuer, et sont repartis au Hueco Mundo pour en surveiller la situation.

Hisagi lui subissait les regards élogieux et fanatiques des shinigamis (principalement de sexe féminin), considéré depuis leur retour comme le héros qui a sauvé les trois mondes grâce à une Rangiku Matsumoto tout aussi surexcitée. Seulement, il en était agacé car au moindre mouvement, une horde de furies le harceler de questions, photos et autres demandes beaucoup plus personnelles.

Et dire que l'affaire avait été réglé en à peine quatres heures et demi.

Depuis qu'ils étaient tous revenus, certes l'attention au début s'était tourné vers les nouveaux collaborateurs du Seireitei, et ceux jusqu'à la parution du magazine de l'association des femmes shinigamis. Lorsqu'il avait croisé un groupe de femmes discutant à son sujet autour d'un de ces fameux magazines, il s'était approché d'elles et avait prit le livret des mains d'une des femmes qui eut la bonté de lâcher un " Kya ! " suraigu en le reconnaissant. Il n'avait même pas ouvert la première page que son sang bouillait déjà de colère. En couverture, lui en deux image, la première le montrant tel qu'il était à l'heure où il prenait connaissance de l'histoire, et la seconde sous la forme libérée de Dark, en resurrección. Et sous ces deux photos, le gros titre était tout à fait explicite : " Celui qui a sauvé le monde, le vice-capitaine de la neuvième division, Shūhei Hisagi ". En lisant cela, le tatoué n'avait pu retenir son hurlement de colère à l'encontre de son ami de la dixième, sûrement entendu dans tout le Seireitei.

**[ . . . ]**

À l'heure qu'il était, environ 21h20, toutes les divisions avaient déjà dîné et prenaient quartiers libres pour la soirée. Certains restaient pour terminer leurs derniers rapports à remettre à l'aube à la première division. Soifon était de ceux-là. Elle ne dormait pas beaucoup et faisait toujours ce qui lui était demandé, peu importe si cela réduisait de moitié son temps de sommeil.

Assise à son bureau, elle remplissait un dossier de la prison qu'elle devait impérativement donner à la Chambre des 46. Il s'agissait d'une liste des prisonniers de la prison souterraine, mentionnant également les informations sur leur séjour et une éventuelle remise de peine pour certains. Poffinant les derniers détails, elle reposa plume et papier et se leva pour se préparer un café.

\- Coucou _joli cœur_, susurra une voix d'homme à son oreille tandis que deux bras étaient passés autour de sa taille et un baiser était posé sur sa clavicule droite.

Elle sursauta à ce contact et voulu se saisir de Suzumebachi, avant de la voir pendue à bout de bras par l'homme dans son dos.

\- Tu n'en auras pas besoin _joli _cœur

Essayant de dissimuler les petites rougeurs naissantes à l'utilisation de ce surnom beaucoup trop affectif, elle osa un regard par dessus son épaule. Malheureusement, dans la pénombre, elle eût du mal à reconnaître son " agresseur ".

\- Qui êtes-vo- Vice-capitaine Hisagi ? tiqua t-elle en apercevant ce fameux tatouage sur la joue de l'homme.

\- Non, moi c'est Dark _joli cœur_.

\- Arrêtez de m'appeler ainsi ! fit-elle en se débattant de l'étreinte.

\- Pourquoi, cela ne te plais pas ?

Elle se contenta d'un grognement comme réponse. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas plaisant, ce surnom affectueux sortant de la bouche d'un hollow qui semblait avoir fait d'elle son dîner, ça ne pouvait pas plaire, et ce n'était pas rassurant non plus.

\- Que me veux-tu ?

\- Passer du bon temps avec toi bien sûr.

Elle se raidit aussitôt en se rendant compte de sa bêtise mais aussi face à la réponse de l'autre. Elle venait de le tutoyer, chose qu'il ne fallait pas faire dans ce genre de situation. Et si son cerveau fonctionnait bien, en langage poli, " passer du bon temps avec quelqu'un " voulait dire... elle préféra ne pas y penser.

\- Où est le vice-capitaine Hisagi ? grinça t-elle entre ses dents pour refouler la douce sensation des lèvres de l'homme une nouvelle fois sur sa peau.

\- Il se repose quelque part dans son monde intérieur.

Elle n'en fut que moins rassurée, cela voulait dire qu'il n'allait pas reprendre conscience maintenant et qu'elle ne pourrait éviter ce qui risque de suivre.

\- Tu sais, je ne suis que l'incarnation de ses désirs. C'est lui qui te désire. Et puisque nous ne sommes qu'une seule et même personne, je te désire autant que lui _joli cœur_, lui murmura t-il en embrassant délicatement son lobe d'oreille.

Elle frissonna de plaisir malgré elle. Cette zone était trop érogène à son goût mais la sensation ressentie était pareille à un feu d'artifice de bien-être et elle se laissa retomber sur le torse d'Hisagi, haletante mais crispée.

\- Je vois que tu aimes _joli cœur_, nous pouvons faire ça toute la nuit si tu le veux, lui dit-il en embrassant une nouvelle fois son oreille.

\- Ar...rrête...

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

Il posa le zanpakuto de la capitaine sur la commode devant eux et celle-ci ne fit aucun geste pour l'attraper. Alors, il poussa doucement Soifon jusque son bureau tout en lui caressant le ventre à travers le tissu.

\- S'il... te... plaît... geignit-elle en sentant ses jambes rencontrer le bois du meuble.

Soudainement, il la retourna face à lui tout en la maintenant dans une étreinte possessive. Il plongea son visage dans son cou et y déposa quelques baisers, remontant jusque son oreille gauche. Un coup de langue et la chef des commandos secrets vacillait. Elle n'arrivait pas à se défendre ni même le repousser, l'esprit trop embrumé par les effluves de plaisir que le hollow s'évertuait à lui faire ressentir. Et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter grandement le désir de l'homme.

\- Tu sais ce dont j'ai envi _joli cœur_ : te faire l'amour si démoniaquement que tu ne te rappellera même plus de ton nom, lui souffla t-il à l'oreille entre deux petites morsures.

\- Tu comptes... me violer ?

\- Bien sûr que non, tu seras consentante et tu m'en redemandera.

Il sourit contre sa peau puis vint lui embrasser délicieusement la mâchoire avant de finalement sceller ses lèvres aux siennes. Il la pencha un peu plus sur le bureau pour approfondir l'échange et eut même la surprise d'obtenir un réponse à son baiser aventureux. Ils se séparèrent après quelques minutes et, légèrement tremblante, la capitaine se redressa, butant contre le torse puissant d'Hisagi qui la serra contre lui.

\- Tu vois _joli cœur_, c'est toi qui en redemande, souleva t-il alors que la brune fusionnait leurs lèvres de nouveaux.

Soifon se sentait défaillir, elle perdait le contrôle de ses gestes, dirigés désormais par un désir attisé par un hollow. Elle glissa la langue contre celle d'Hisagi et se laissa dominer par l'autre sans pour autant lui donner carte blanche. Elle savait de toute façon comment cette situation allait finir, il lui fallait tout de même conserver fierté et dignité, et ne pas entacher son statut de capitaine.

Jouant avec la langue de son vis-à-vis, elle passa deux bras autour du cou du vice-capitaine et renversa leur position, chose qui ne plut qu'à moitié à Dark. Dans un sens, il était le dominé et n'aimait pas ça, mais de l'autre, cela voulait tout simplement dire que son amante acceptait la situation et était consentante pour la suite. Finalement, il sourit en libérant les lèvres de la brune et reprit le dessus.

\- Je-

\- Chut _joli cœur_, lui intime t-il en posant un doigt sur sa bouche, nous y arrivons.

Doucement, il lui retira son haori et la souleva aisément pour la conduire jusqu'au canapé de la pièce. Il la posa délicatement sur le cuir et l'embrassa langoureusement en faisant glisser ses mains sur le corps de la capitaine. Celle-ci soupira à quelques moments et ses joues prirent feu lorsqu'elle croisa les pupilles dorées et brûlantes du lieutenant. Jamais un homme ne l'avait regardé avec autant d'intérêt, de désir et là, c'était un hollow, dans le corps d'un vice-capitaine, qui lui envoyait cette envie ardente. Il délia leurs lèvres pour embrasser le cou à découvert, laissant des traînés humides de son passage, voilant encore un peu plus la réalité aux yeux de la brune. Malgré cela, elle semblait encore hésitante.

\- Laisse-toi faire, lui chuchota la voix apaisante du brun.

Il s'éloigna à regret de ce corps attirant pour retirer Kazeshini de sa ceinture et le déposer près de l'autre sur la commode. Puis il revint, à pas lents, pour faire mijoter la pauvre capitaine en proie à un désir ardent. Lorsqu'il reprit place au dessus d'elle, il lui sourit d'un air sincère et l'allongea plus convenablement à son goût. Si tôt fait, ses doigts redessinèrent les courbes de la capitaine avec douceur et elle ferma les yeux pour savourer ce touché.

\- _Joli cœur_, soupira le tatoué en saisissant le menton de Soifon, regarde-moi.

Elle ouvrit les paupières lentement pour tomber sur le sourire ravi de Hisagi. Celui-ci lui donna un chaste baiser puis passa délicatement sa main libre sous le maillot de la brune pour caresser sa peau douce. À son contact, elle se contracta et rapprocha inconsciemment leurs deux corps. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer le désir déjà grand du hollow qui remonta le tissu pour embrassa sensuellement le ventre nu.

\- At...attend...

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiéta t-il en relevant la tête.

Elle hésita. Une forme de peur s'immiscait dans son être et lui priait de l'arrêter avant d'aller trop loin. Seulement, son désir déclarait la guerre à cette peur et un seul prendra le dessus sur l'autre.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur _joli cœur_, je serais doux, lui chuchota l'homme à l'oreille, achevant la bataille qui faisait rage en la jeune femme.

Il lui embrassa la joue puis reprit ses lents gestes sur le corps svelte sous le sien. Soifon ne pouvait plus résister et gémit sous une chatouille. Cela plu fortement au hollow qui entreprit diverses caresses approfondis sur la peau fine de son amante. La capitaine, la raison sur un petit nuage, défit le obi d'Hisagi pour pouvoir profiter du corps d'athlète devant elle. Elle ne resta pas en reste et attrapa le tatoué par les hanches pour l'allonger à sa place. Puis, elle écarta les pans du shihakusho et laissa ses lèvres nuancer les contours de son amant. Embrassant les pectoraux, elle fit glisser sa langue sur chacun des tétons dressés avant de descendre vers les abdominaux. Se retenant de poursuivre sur sa lancée, elle se redressa sur le bassin du vice-capitaine. Avec sensualité, presque langueur, elle défit son propre obi avec un regard étrangement brillant et aguicheur.

\- _Joli cœur_ est joueuse.

Hisagi saisit un bout de la ceinture et tira dessus pour la retirer complètement. Une fois fait, il lui ôta son maillot et eut la délicieuse surprise de constater qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Un fin sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et il posa sa main avec délicatesse sur un des seins pour le caresser avec suffisance. Il embrassa l'autre tandis qu'elle plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns et désordonnés. Un coup de dents et elle se cambra en arrière, tirant sur les fils soyeux. Un deuxième et elle restait pantoise dans les bras de son amant. Lorsqu'il lui refit face, elle se leva, un peu décontenancée, et son pantalon tomba à ses pieds, n'étant plus retenu par son obi, dévoilant une simple petite culotte de dentelle blanche. Dark sourit et se leva à son tour pour retirer son shihakusho et le laisser choir sur le sol. Puis, il la souleva par les hanches et vint la reposer sur le canapé. Il prit un temps pour l'admirer et la complimenta.

\- Tu es magnifique _joli _cœur

\- Merci.

Les joues rouges, elle alla quémander un baiser qu'on lui accorda rapidement. Ce fut un échange passionné mais bref. Dark était excité, Soifon le voyait bien, et il semblait se retenir pour garder le côté brûlant et langoureux de la situation. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer de peur de l'effrayer. Le hollow était doux depuis le début, tout le contraire de ses pulsions habituelles, mais il s'était attaché. Entre le moment où il était entré dans la pièce et maintenant, ses sentiments étaient différents. Il ressemblait à Hisagi. Cela le surprit même que ce dernier ne se soit pas encore manifesté, tant mieux après tout.

\- Ça va ? l'interrogea t-elle en se redressant face à lui.

\- Bien sûr _joli cœur_, je réfléchissais à la meilleure façon de te faire plaisir, sourit-il en lui volant un baiser.

Elle retomba d'elle-même sur le cuir alors que le brun la surplombait de toute sa taille. Bien qu'elle essayait de ne pas fixer cette partie depuis le début, elle ne put retenir son regard qui se posa de suite sur l'érection visible à travers le tissu blanc du caleçon d'Hisagi. Suivant son regard avec appréciation, il comprit et avec une lenteur extrême retira son boxer qui vola sur son uniforme. Soifon eut un mouvement de recul, elle n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi... aucun mot ne pouvait décrire la virilité du tatoué. Celui-ci attrapa la main de la jeune femme et l'accompagna jusque son sexe dressé avec orgueil. Elle caressa doucement l'engin en sursautant lorsque le sang pulsait dans sa main.

\- Tu es doué _joli cœur_. Puis-je ? proposa le hollow en lançant un petit regard à sa culotte blanche.

Elle hocha lentement la tête et du lâcher la verge de son amant lorsqu'un doigt vint jouer avec son intimité, réduisant en lambeaux le dernier bout de tissu protecteur. Elle tressaillit lorsque la langue du brun glissa de son ventre jusque cette partie sauvage. Tentant de maintenir une respiration convenable, ses mains s'accrochèrent aux coussins du canapé tandis que son partenaire titillait la sensible capitaine. Un doigt entra en elle et elle se crispa, au bord de la chute. Un coup de langue habile et elle gémit de plaisir, se cambrant pour apprécier encore plus l'attouchement merveilleux.

\- Tu aimes _joli cœur_ ?

\- Oui... ne t'arrête... paaaaah !

Un cri de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'un deuxième doigt faisait son bout de chemin pour rejoindre le premier. Un troisième les rejoignit aussitôt. Un baiser y fut déposé pour soulager la douleur de l'intrusion. La sensation était plaisante et Hisagi laissa sa main descendre jusque son sexe gonflé et en attente pour le motiver un peu plus. Se caressant lui-même, il remua doucement ses doigts à l'intérieur de son amante pour la préparer à sa prochaine venue. Celle-ci ne put d'ailleurs retenir les exclamations de bien-être qui résonnaient aux oreilles de l'homme avec élégance.

\- Aaah ! Arrête... je n'en... peux... plus-aaaaaah !

Embrassant avec avidité cette partie brûlante, il amena la première jouissance à la jeune femme. Il s'écarta d'elle pour la laisser souffler d'un premier orgasme et porta à ses lèvres ses doigts qu'il lécha gracieusement.

\- _Joli cœur_, murmura Dark à l'oreille de Soifon, nous allons ne faire qu'un.

Liant leurs mains et leurs doigts, le brun la pénétra et entra lentement en elle, se délectant du moindre trait de visage de la capitaine aux yeux fermés. Après quelques secondes, il rencontra une abstraction et n'y prit pas compte seulement, lorsqu'il donna un coup de rein plus fort pour passer ce barrage, la jeune femme hurla de douleur et il put clairement voir un liquide rouge couler entre les jambes de son amante.

\- _Joli cœur_ était encore vierge ? s'étonna t-il en la voyant détourner le regard. Merci, de m'avoir donné ta virginité.

Il scella leurs lèvres en un baiser passionné et s'enfonça plus profondément dans l'antre sauvage de la brune. Se crispant de douleur, elle accueillit tout de même l'intrusion avec délice. La souffrance disparut presque aussitôt sous le poids du plaisir. Après avoir obtenu l'accord, le tatoué commença une longue série de va et viens langoureux que sa partenaire accompagna de son bassin. La présence était magique, l'étau de ses chairs se resserrait sur le membre palpitant de son amant, et ses gémissements s'étouffaient contre la langue de l'homme en elle.

\- Tu es si délicieuse _joli cœur_, déclara le hollow avec malice, tu es mienne désormais.

Plusieurs mouvements de hanche et râles de satisfaction pure se suivirent alors qu'il la faisait asseoir sur son bassin pour se mouvoir plus en profondeur en elle. Un ultime coup de reins et ils atteignirent ensemble le sommet du septième ciel dans un cri mêlé. Se libérant en elle, il se retira et s'allongea sur le canapé, l'attirant contre lui. Attrapant une couverture pliée sur le dossier, il l'étala sur leurs deux corps nus et frissonnant d'une activité qui venait de réchauffer l'atmosphère ambiant pour la nuit. Elle se blottit dans l'étreinte de son cadet et savoura le moment. Encore dans les effluves de son orgasme, elle n'entendit pas les derniers mots de son amant et sombra dans un profond sommeil bienfaisant.

\- Je te suis dévoué _joli cœur_, énonça Dark en fermant les yeux, jusqu'à ma mort.

* * *

_La suite se trouve en part 3 pour les intéréssés, bonne lecture._

_MariieFBLM_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Bleach suit son cours sous la plume de **Tite Kubo**, et non, je ne suis pas sa muse -même si j'aurais aimé l'être-.

* * *

_**Comment la vie de Shūhei Hisagi a basculé, part 3 / 4**_

Les premiers rayons de soleil filtraient à travers les pâles rideaux de la pièce et éclairèrent de leur beauté le bureau rangé. Plus loin, sur un canapé, deux êtres dormaient du sommeil du juste tandis que d'autres à l'extérieur s'éveillaient à la douce chaleur de l'astre.

Il était un peu plus de 7h et le Seireitei prenait vie. Une nouvelle journée s'annonçait et il fallait la préparer dès maintenant.

Hisagi émergea lentement d'un magnifique rêve et ouvrit les yeux. Au premier coup d'œil, il ne reconnu pas sa chambre. Oubliant ce détail, il porta par contre une attention particulière au poids plutôt léger mais bien présent contre son torse. Il comprit assez facilement qu'il avait dormi avec une femme, ça lui arrivait de temps en temps quand le moral n'y était pas. Généralement, il ramenait la femme dans sa chambre, pour l'intimité et la sécurité. Cette fois-ci, non. Il était chez la femme et c'est ce qui l'intrigua. Le corps féminin au dessus de lui remua doucement et il pu enfin voir son visage. Son cœur s'arrêta aussitôt avant de repartir bien lentement.

\- C'est pas vrai, c'est pas possible. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais hier soir ? songea le tatoué en proie à une soudaine amnésie.

C'est lorsqu'il se rappela avoir concédé son corps à son hollow pour la soirée qu'il comprit son erreur.

\- DAAAAAARK !

_\- Quoi ?_

\- Qu'est-ce t'as fais hier soir ? s'enquit en l'instant l'hôte désemparé.

_\- J'ai fais l'amour à joli cœur, pourquoi ?_

\- Tu as quoi ?

_\- Bah j'viens de te l'dire, j'ai f-_

\- Tu as utilisé mon corps pour t'adonner à tes pulsions sexuelles avec un capitaine ? Tu serais pas un peu maso ma parole ? grogna Shūhei avec colère.

_\- Eh, j'te ferais dire que c'était c'que tu voulais au fond de toi et qu'elle a pris son pied joli cœur alors calme tes ardeurs ! _répliqua de suite le blanc sur la défensive._ Et si tu veux une preuve, tu n'a qu'à soulever la couverture._

Plus pour vérifier qu'autre chose, le brun souleva de quelques centimètres la masse de chaleur et après quelques secondes, la laissa retomber.

\- Gros malade ! Elle va penser quoi de moi maintenant ?

_\- Que t'es un dieu du sexe pardi !_

\- Nous sommes tous deux nus sur un canapé, elle va forcément me prendre pour un violeur et me jeter au trou, se lamenta le vice-capitaine au bord de l'écroulement.

_\- Oi _shinigami_, si tu veux te plaindre, je suis sûr que ta copine la rousse se fera une joie de t'écouter,_ ricana la voix de son zanpakuto.

\- Kazeshini, où es-tu ?

_\- Il me semble que j'ai été lâchement abandonné hier soir sur une commode car je gênais,_ grinça celui-ci à l'encontre de son camarade de monde intérieur.

Hisagi voulu se lever mais ne pu se résigner à réveiller le capitaine Soifon, de peur des représailles massacrantes qui l'attendraient. Il n'était pas non plu rassuré à l'idée qu'Omaeda n'entre par habitude pour venir réveiller sa supérieure à heure fixe. Et avec son érection matinale, il était gâté. Il étudia un peu plus la situation pour trouver une solution rapidement afin de ne pas mourir dans la seconde où la chef des commandos secrets sortirait de son sommeil.

\- Arrête de réfléchir Hisagi, je vais te laisser partir de toute façon.

Il ignora cette phrase, tout droit sortie de la bouche de Dark. Il allait le laisser partir, c'est tout ce qui lui importa. Quelques secondes de réflexion et une ampoule s'alluma au milieu de ses neurones.

\- Hein ?

Le poids qui le retenait prisonnier s'éloigna dans la couverture et lorsque la fraîcheur de la pièce vint lécher son corps nu, il comprit alors que ce n'était pas son hollow qui lui avait parlé, mais le capitaine Soifon.

\- Habille-toi et file à ta division, je te ferais venir plus tard, fit-elle de sa voix posée en lui lançant ses vêtements.

Il enfila ses habits à grande vitesse et s'excusa auprès de la brune avant de quitter son bureau d'un shunpo discret.

**[ . . . ]**

Il avait passé une longue et mouvementée journée, entre la visite guidée aux quatre arrancars, l'entraînement avec celles-ci et l'éditorial du journal, sans parler du déjeuner avec ses curieux camarades, sa journée l'avait fatigué et pourtant, il n'avait pas eu encore de discussion avec la petite capitaine. C'est seulement en de rendant au bar comme tous les soirs qu'un papillon de l'enfer l'avait arrêté et qu'il avait pu faire une pause.

Il avait reçut le message avec du recul et était partit dans la seconde pour dissimuler sa panique à ses amis. Légèrement blanc, il était apparu dans un shunpo devant le bâtiment de la deuxième division et avait aussitôt été introduit auprès du capitaine par Omaeda. Il s'était retrouvé face à elle comme l'on se retrouve face à son destin : hésitant mais convaincu. Elle n'avait pas tenu rigueur de ses longues minutes d'excuses qu'il lui avait accordé à genoux et était entrée dans le vif du sujet.

Le Sujet. Avec un grand S. Celui dont l'évocation redoutait tant Hisagi. Sujet qui n'était pas son favoris. Sujet qu'il n'utilisait jamais en public, avec ses supérieurs et même ses amis. Sujet qu'il allait pourtant débattre avec la principale concernée.

\- Hisagi, je pense que tu vois de quoi je veux parler.

\- En effet.

Il déglutit à l'avance. Les minutes qui allaient suivre risquent d'être intenses et sûrement peu agréables.

\- Alors tu diras à ton hollow de tenir ses promesses à l'avenir, débuta la chef des commandos secrets avec déception.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Peu importe. Je tiens à mettre certains points au clair : tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, mais si cela peut te rassurer, tu es très doué.

Il en resta comme deux ronds de flan. Le capitaine Soifon ne pouvait pas le complimenter sur ses prouesses au lit comme ça, ce n'était pas possible. Il y avait forcément un sens meurtrier caché là-dessous.

\- Je t'ai donné ma virginité alors que j'aurais pu te trancher la gorge donc arrête de te morfondre s'il te plait, continua la brune en se levant de sa chaise pour l'inviter à prendre place.

\- Je sais bien mais il vous a tout de même forcé à le faire, fit-il à s'asseyant.

\- S'il m'avait vraiment forcé comme tu dis, tu ne serais pas là pour en parler, plaisanta Soifon malgré le sérieux de la situation.

Même si elle n'avait pas tord, de ce qu'il avait déchiffré de l'esprit tordu de Dark, il lui a tout de même fait du rendre dedans, certes en douceur mais ça restait du rentre dedans. Son hollow l'avait joué dragueur et n'avait cessé de l'appeler " joli cœur ". Lui n'aurait jamais pu faire cela, de peur des représailles.

\- Dark n'a pas arrêté de me parler de cette nuit toute la journée, simplement pour avoir la chance de recommencer.

\- Si c'est ce qu'il souhaite alors-

\- Non ! Je vais pas le laisser utiliser mon corps pour ses propres envies, grinça Shūhei, s'excusant immédiatement pour son emportement.

\- Alors garde le contrôle. Il est vrai que ma nuit fut des plus exquises, lui avoua la capitaine, mais je ne souhaite pas qu'elle se reproduise dans ces conditions.

\- Je suis désolé. Vous n'imaginez pas mon angoisse ce matin lorsque j'ai pris conscience de la personne que je tenais dans mes bras, bredouilla le brun en baissant les yeux sur ses genoux.

Il releva lentement les pupilles vers sa supérieure mais ne pu rien lire sur son fin visage. Elle s'évertuait à rester impassible, avec bien des difficultés. Ce n'était pas facile de tenir une telle conversation sans s'en vouloir mais Soifon ne voulait pas que son amant d'un soir ne culpabilise pour si peu. Elle voulait le faire sourire, le voir se réjouir d'avoir passé sa nuit en sa compagnie.

\- Tu sais, ton hollow a dit quelque chose avant de s'endormir, une chose qu'il espérait sans doute que je n'entende pas.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'autorisa Hisagi avec réticence.

\- Il a dit m'être dévoué jusqu'à sa mort. Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre cela au sérieux mais si c'est vrai, cela voudrait dire que tu le seras tout autant.

\- Dévoué à vous ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, souleva t-elle dans un petit sourire.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'était-il passé par la tête de son son entité intérieur pour prononcer de tels mots ? Et surtout, à quoi jouait-il ? Coucher avec le capitaine Soifon ne lui as pas suffit, il a fallu qu'il fasse son intéressent ainsi.

\- Cela doit avoir un rapport avec les hollows, tu devrais te renseigner auprès de ton capitaine, proposa la brune pour trouver une solution à cette énigme.

\- Si je lui en fait référence, il va me harceler de questions.

\- Alors parles-en avec un arrancar.

Shūhei resta songeur quelques secondes avant de finalement approuver la proposition du capitaine. C'était un moyen sûr pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur cette courte relation, les arrancars ne connaissant pas assez les shinigamis pour émettre un jugement. Et il ne souhaitait pas faire d'allusions à Dark sinon son hollow le noierait sous une montagne de souvenirs et images de cette fameuse nuit.

\- Vas-y et ne reviens me voir que lorsque tu auras la réponse.

\- Très bien Capitaine.

Après un bref salut et une flopée de remerciements, le tatoué sortit du bureau et offrit même un sympathique signe de tête à Omaeda avant de disparaître dans un shunpo

**[ . . . ]**

Hisagi avait passé sa nuit à réfléchir. Il lui fallait parler de ce " problème " avec un arrancar mais encore fallait-il trouver le bon. Il oublia aussitôt Tia Hallibel et ses fraccionnes, des femmes ne pourraient pas répondre à sa question, Grimmjow Jaggerjack passa à la trappe, pas discret et trop braillard, Ulquiorra Schieffer aussi, sûrement qu'il ne comprendrait pas où il voulait en venir. Ne restait plus que Coyote Starrk et Ggio Vega. Le dernier étant trop proche de Soifon, il préféra choisir l'autre. Le Primera devrait aisément savoir de quoi il s'agissait, s'il ne s'endormait pas pendant leur petite entrevue.

Quittant l'office trop calme, seulement bercée par la respiration douce de son capitaine endormi sur son bureau, il prit la direction de la division voisine où il savait trouver le recherché. Le commandant avait placé Starrk sous la responsabilité du capitaine de la huitième et ils en avaient été ravi. Au moins, deux grands dormeurs ne dérangeraient pas l'autre pendant la sieste.

\- Capitaine Ukitake, Capitaine Kyoraku, pourrais-je parler à Coyote Starrk ? interrogea poliment Shūhei en entrant dans la cour, le brun discutant avec le blanc sur la marche du bâtiment.

\- Hisagi, tout va bien ? s'enquit Jushirô un peu blême.

\- Oui oui, je dois juste demander quelque chose au Primera.

\- Il doit se reposer quelque part à l'intérieur, la petite Lilynette le cherchait tout à l'heure, lui lança Shunsui en vidant une coupe de saké.

\- Merci Capitaine.

Il s'empressa d'arpenter les couloirs de la huitième division dans l'espoir de trouver rapidement l'espada. Saluant Nanao au passage, au détour d'un virage, il tamponna la petite fraccion qui lui vomit une masse d'insultes enfantines, les fesses au sol.

\- Tu pourrais regarder où tu marches !

\- Excuse-moi. Tu pourrais me conduire à Starrk ? demanda gentiment le tatoué.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à Starrk ? cracha t-elle aussitôt en se relevant.

\- Juste lui poser une question, rien de méchant.

\- J'espère bien, marmonna la petite blonde en lui tirant sur le poignet pour qu'il la suive.

Ils marchèrent sur une assez longue distance et arrivèrent dans une aile isolée du bâtiment. Forçant un peu plus sur sa prise pour ne pas le perdre en chemin, Lilynette s'arrêta devant une porte qu'elle ouvrit en fracas. Elle fit entrer Shūhei et courut sauter sur l'arrancar, allongé sur un tas de coussins, faisant la sieste.

\- Starrk, y'a un lieutenant pour toi !

\- Lilynette, arrête de me sauter dessus, grogna le brun en se redressant, expédiant sa fraccion dans le mur.

Hisagi qui jusque là n'avait rien dit se permit de refermer la porte. L'attention se porta aussitôt sur lui et il su qu'il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il était venu voir Starrk, il fallait lui donner une raison.

\- Que veux-tu Vice-capitaine ? fit la voix fatiguée du Primera.

\- J'aurais besoin de vos lumières.

\- Explique, exigea la petite en le faisant asseoir sur un coussin.

\- J'aimerais savoir ce que signifie la dévotion existentielle pour un hollow.

L'arrancar se mit à réfléchir tandis que sa moitié gigotait d'intérêt.

\- Dans quel contexte ton hollow a dit cela ?

\- Euh...

\- Starrk, je crois que les mâles disent ça à leur partenaire après l'accouplement.

Hisagi s'étouffa avec sa salive tandis que l'espada était indigné voir horrifié de savoir que sa douce fraccion sache cela.

\- Pour aller simple et si c'est bien dans ce contexte, il s'agit d'une sorte de marquage de territoire.

\- Ce qui signifie en d'autre terme que ton hollow tuera quiconque s'approchera de trop près de ta promise, précisa la petite arrancar dans un petit sourire. Alors, qui est l'heureuse élue ?

\- Lilynette, on s'en fiche. A-t-on répondu à tes attentes Vice-capitaine ?

\- Oui.

\- Pour plus d'informations, Ggio devrait t'aider, ça lui est déjà arrivé, le carnage qu'il avait fait, il avait même frappé Nnoitra, s'évada la fraccion d'un air pensif.

Hisagi sortit discrètement pour éviter une nouvelle remarque de la petite curieuse. À la recherche de la sortie, il se perdit deux fois dans les couloirs de l'aile nord avant de rejoindre la cour, chemin le plus direct vers la sortie.

\- As-tu trouvé Starrk Hisagi ? questionna Ukitake alors que le brun passait devant eux.

\- Oui Capitaine, grâce à son amie.

\- Et a-t-il répondu à ta question ?

\- Oui, il m'a beaucoup aidé.

\- Tant mieux alors ! s'esclaffa Kyoraku.

\- Je vous laisse.

Saluant dignement ses deux supérieurs, il retourna à la neuvième pour reprendre le travail. Il irait voir l'autre arrancar dans l'après-midi pour ne pas attiser la curiosité de son capitaine ou encore celle de ses amis. On n'est jamais trop prudent, si Rangiku venait à l'apprendre, s'en était fini de lui. Déjà qu'il venait d'accorder une confiance aveugle au Primera, il préférerait que peu de personne soit au courant.

**[ . . . ]**

Le capitaine Hitsugaya faisait encore le tour de sa division pour retrouver sa fatigante vice-capitaine, sûrement étalée dans un coin, une bouteille alcool entre les mains. Il ne comptait plus les fois où il l'avait retrouvé complètement éméchée dans un couloir ou encore dans son bureau. Mais cette fois-ci, elle avait préféré jouer à cache cache avec les nerfs sensibles du petit shinigami.

\- MATSUMOTO !

Après une bonne heure de recherches, il abandonna sa quête pour entraîner la division. Il ne demanda même pas à ses hommes s'ils avaient vu la lieutenante, aucun d'eux ne pourraient répondre. Donnant les premières instructions aux soldats, il les regarda s'affronter.

\- Eh Toshiro, ça va pas fort.

\- Capitaine Hirako, que voulez-vous ?

\- Je parie que s'est encore Matsumoto qui zappe sa paperasse, prédit le blond en soupirant devant le visage passablement irrité de son cadet.

\- Elle m'agace, répondit simplement le blanc.

\- Capitaine ! Est-ce que je peux faire les dossiers sur votre bureau ? hurla une voix féminine depuis le bâtiment.

Lorsque les deux capitaines se retournèrent sur une Rangiku souriante et leur faisant des grands signes de main, Toshiro cru que son monde s'écroulait sur lui. Hyorinmaru ne s'en sortirait sûrement pas entier.

\- Elle s'est droguée ? dit sans manière Shinji.

\- C'est évident.

\- Alors profites-en.

\- Vous avez raison. Tu peux les faire Matsumoto ! lança le supérieur à sa seconde.

\- Merci Capitaine !

Une fois la tête disparue, Toshiro reporta son attention sur les affrontements, dont la plupart des combattants étaient en état de choc. Il dû arrêter l'entraînement pour leur bien mais aussi pour le sien. Il était rare que son cœur face un bond de surprise mais celui qui venait de survenir l'avait cloué. Qu'était-il arrivé à la rousse pour qu'elle prenne à cœur son travail intellectuel à la division et en redemande ?

Il retourna dans son bureau pour vérifier que ses dossiers avaient disparu. Et c'était bien le cas. Il sourit et sortit, peut-être quelqu'un savait ce qui arrivait à sa lieutenante. Il croisa le Cuarta dans un couloir.

\- Ulquiorra, tu sais ce qu'a Matsumoto ?

\- La vice-capitaine ? Je lui ai dit que je lui accorderais ce qu'elle voudrait si elle remplissait la totalité des dossiers qu'elle trouverait dans la division, déclara l'espada sur un ton monocorde.

\- Je te remercie mais tu devrais éviter de lui promettre des choses, le prévient le blanc.

\- J'y veillerais.

Et le brun repartit en coup de vent. Hitsugaya se dirigea alors vers le bureau de sa lieutenante en se félicitant d'avoir inclus dans ses rangs un homme capable de faire travailler la fainéante de service.

**[ . . . ]**

Kensei aurait voulu l'étriper. Hisagi, le shinigami qui rentre dans son bureau comme une fleur, pose une pile entière de dossiers sur un coin de son bureau et ressort tout aussi silencieusement. Il n'aimait pas les papiers et encore moins quand ils s'entassaient. Ils lui donnait la nausée.

Shūhei quitta le bureau du capitaine Muguruma tout sourire pour prendre la direction de la deuxième division. Espérant rencontrer l'arrancar avant le capitaine, il pressa le pas et parvint rapidement à destination. Il entra et remarqua aussitôt la fraccion de Barragan sur le toit du bâtiment. Il le rejoignit en un shunpo

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- J'aimerais que tu me dises ce que tu sais sur la dévotion existentielle des hollows.

\- Eh bien, t'es un rapide ! rigola Ggio. Bon, d'après ce que je sais d'ma propre expérience, ça représente un lien qui t'unit à ta partenaire et qui est indestructible tant que l'un des deux ne meure pas, expliqua le brun en passant une main sur son masque. Tu es capable de tuer quiconque touche ta partenaire. C'est un lien puissant qui permet à certains de procréer. Après, tout dépend de ta partenaire mais je doute qu'elle soit un hollow, j'me trompe ?

\- Non, c'est une humaine, déglutit Hisagi discrètement.

\- Dans ce cas, je pense que tu pourras donner naissance, ton hollow n'interférera pas dans le processus. Cependant, puisque la dévotion n'est valable qu'envers ta partenaire, je doute que l'enfant à naître survive longtemps. Après, cela ne dépend que de ta volonté.

\- Je comprends mieux, si je fais court, ma vie n'existe plus que pour la sienne ? résuma Hisagi un peu perplexe.

\- En gros c'est ça. Mais ça peut être réciproque, j'te dit, tout dépend de ta volonté.

\- Ok, merci, fit le tatoué, près à redescendre.

Hisagi s'arrêta sur le bord et se retourna vers l'arrancar. Celui-ci lui sourit et leva à son tour. Ils sautèrent tous deux du toit au même moment où le capitaine Soifon sortait du bâtiment.

\- Eh, regardez qui voilà, la belle Soifon.

La brune soupira d'exaspération tandis que le fraccion s'avançait vers elle pour la taquiner. Tournant autour d'elle comme un tigre dans sa cage, sa main fut fermement retenu au moment même où il tentait de lui caresser les hanches. Levant les yeux vers l'obstacle, les pupilles dorées qu'il rencontra lui confirma la situation.

\- Je vois, alors la voilà _ta pa__rtenaire_, réalisa Ggio avant de ricaner. Tu sors les griffes rapidement mon chaton.

\- Vega, la ferme.

\- Oh, il semblerait même qu'il y est réciproque, qu'elle chance tu as Vice-capitaine.

\- Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ? se radoucit la jeune femme.

\- Bon, j'vous laisse les amants. Tchao.

Et l'arrancar disparut dans un sonido. Soifon dévisagea aussitôt le brun, perdue comme jamais. Pour toute réponse, Hisagi lui demanda de le suivre dans son bureau. Il se firent face sans un mot pendant de longue minute avant que le tatoué ne commence son compte-rendu.

\- Pour aller à l'essentiel, je suis lié à vous et-

\- Tutoie-moi.

\- Je suis lié à toi jusqu'à ma mort et pourrais tuer pour te garder pour moi seul.

\- Intéressant, murmura t-elle pour elle même.

\- Et tu risques de tomber enceinte.

Elle releva vivement la tête vers le brun. Ne venait-il pas de prononcer le mot " enceinte " ? Cet unique mot qui pouvait faire basculer une vie, sa vie ? Elle-même avait beaucoup réfléchis à cette situation et tout semblait changer en elle, alors si ses oreilles ne lui faisaient pas défaut... Il lui fallait s'en assurer.

\- Tu peux répéter ?

\- Tu risques de tomber enceinte.

\- C'est vrai ? s'enthousiasma t-elle de suite à la grande surprise de Shūhei.

\- Euh... je pense que oui, il faudrait vérifier.

Il n'eut le temps d'éviter le corps frêle de sa partenaire qui les firent chuter au sol dans une étreinte de bonheur. Shūhei resta ébêté. Il n'aurait jamais cru voir une telle expression sur le visage de la brune. Elle paraissait heureuse. Désirait-elle vraiment avoir un enfant avec lui ? Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

\- C'est drôle, mais je suis sûre que je n'aurais pas eu ce genre de réaction avant cela. Je crois que ce lien amplifie nos sentiments pour l'autre.

\- Je le pense aussi, se réjouit le lieutenant en les redressant.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être comblée et pourtant, je sais qu'il manque quelque chose, reprit-elle avec malice.

\- Quoi donc ?

Pour toute réponse, elle posa doucement sa bouche sur sa comparse, fusionnant leurs lèvres avec merveille et jouant avec la langue mutine de son partenaire. Dès que leurs deux souffles se sont mêlés, il accepta son baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent alors avec la même passion et la même langueur que lors de leur nuit endiablé et ne se séparèrent que par manque de souffle, gardant tout de même cette infime distance entre leurs lèvres rosies de désir. Leurs sentiments venaient littéralement de changer en un amour protecteur.

\- Starrk m'a dit que j'avais posé mon _territoire_, sourit le tatoué en la soulevant, il va me falloir l'entretenir maintenant.

Il profita par ailleurs du rire cristallin de sa belle en l'amenant sur le canapé, seul témoin de leurs précédents ébats nocturnes. L'allongeant doucement, il entreprit de lui retirer son obi tout en l'embrassant fougueusement. Puis il posa son front contre le sien et frôla du bout des lèvres cette bouche tentatrice.

\- Comment dois-je t'appeler ? mima t-il en imitant Dark, un sourire charmeur. Ah oui, _joli cœur_.

Il l'embrassa chastement avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule et sourire, caressant de son souffle l'oreille sensible de son amante. Avec une délicatesse infinie, il lui déposa nombres de baisers sucrés dans le cou et y laissa même une trace de son passage, une marque d'appartenance.

\- Capitaine ! Le capitaine Muguruma veut vous voir ! cria la voix grasse d'Omaeda à l'extérieur.

\- Grrr, toujours là quand il faut pas lui, rejeta Soifon dans un grognement sensuel. Dis-lui d'attendre !

Unissant pour une dernière fois leurs lèvres, elle le poussa gentiment pour se relever et rattacher son obi correctement. Puis elle invita dans un sourire son compagnon à prendre place autour du bureau.

\- Fais-le entrer.

La porte s'ouvrit sur l'argenté qui fut étonné de voir son vice-capitaine en ces lieux.

\- Que fais-tu là Hisagi ?

\- Je lui donnais quelques idées de tortures pour son hollow, répondit la brune avec son sérieux habituel.

\- Ah.

\- Souhaitais-tu la même chose ? proposa t-elle avec sarcasme.

\- Non. J'viens de la part du vieux, y'a une réunion de capitaines dans une heure.

\- Et bien merci pour l'info.

S'apprêtant à sortir, le capitaine de la neuvième tourna aux trois quarts son buste pour s'adresser à son second.

\- Hisagi, à mon retour de réunion, j'aimerais que tu sois en train de travailler au lieu de venir demander des conseils aux autres capitaines, annonça Kensei sans autre forme de procès.

\- Très bien Capitaine.

L'argenté eut à peine refermé la porte que les deux amants semblent avoir retrouvés leur complicité des minutes précédentes.

**[ . . . ]**

Cela faisait bientôt une semaine que les deux partenaires étaient au point sur leur situation. Malgré cette effroyable envie de retrouver sa désormais moitié partout où elle pouvait se trouver, Hisagi gardait tout de même ses distances, pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons et dans un même temps pour la surveiller. Ce n'était pas facile de cacher une relation, il l'avait compris bien assez tôt, mais alors cacher une grossesse ? Parce que oui, Soifon était enceinte, chose en soit surprenante. Elle n'avait pas pris de moyen de contraception et avait été bien trop réjouie à l'idée d'être mère pour refuser de l'être après avoir passé une telle nuit avec Shūhei. Voilà qui ramena le brun à la réalité. Il allait être père. Il n'avait pas peur de l'être, non, mais il avait peur de ne pas savoir s'y prendre. La peur de tous les futurs parents dirons-nous.

Il était là, sur le toit de la troisième division avec Izuru qui d'ailleurs avait été pris au dépourvu par cette proposition de déjeuner en hauteur. Néanmoins, il avait accepté sans broncher, si ça permettait de détendre son ami.

\- Dis-moi Hisagi, t'as entendu la nouvelle ?

\- Quelle nouvelle ? s'impatienta brusquement Shūhei en mordant dans son onigiri.

\- Donc tu sais pas. Rangiku aurait remplie tous les dossiers de la dixième pour avoir un rendez-vous avec le Cuarta, expliqua le blond avec amusement.

\- Tout ça pour ça ?

\- Oui, apparemment elle prévoyait ce tête-à-tête avec lui depuis son arrivé.

\- Et alors ? posa le tatoué, peu friand des ragots mais intéressé.

\- Je n'en sais pas plus, faut voir ça avec elle.

Hisagi détourna les yeux de son ami, une déception lisible sur son visage. C'était une excellente idée pour taquiner la rousse mais les informations n'avaient rien de bien approfondis pour lui faire la moindre anicroche.

Un claquement de porte attira son attention et son regard se porta automatiquement vers la deuxième division. Du toit où il se trouvait, il avait une parfaite vue sur l'entrée du bâtiment principal. C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il avait proposé ce déjeuner à Kira. Il pouvait s'assurer de qui entrait ou sortait de la division, de qui s'approchait de _sa_ Soifon. Mais étrangement, aucun signe de vie n'était dissociable dans les limites de la capitainerie voisine.

\- Hisagi.

Le concerné se retourna tout comme son ami de la troisième.

\- Capitaine Ôtoribashi, qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Il faudrait que tu calmes les ardeurs de ton capitaine, Kensei est vraiment énervé et ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de venir nous provoquer, déclara Rose sur un ton dénué de sentiments.

\- C'est lui qui a claqué la porte ? demanda Kira.

\- Oui, et là je crois qu'il est parti chercher des poux à la deuxième.

Shūhei tilta rapidement. Sa compagne était en danger -même si le terme était un bien grand mot, disons menacée-. Il se leva et lissa son hakama.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Et il s'évanouit dans un shunpo Les deux officiers de la troisième le virent d'ailleurs apparaître devant un vizard rouge de colère qui visiblement ne parvenait pas à retenir les assauts de son hollow.

\- Capitaine Muguruma, ressaisissez-vous ! gronda le plus jeune en repoussant son supérieur.

\- Sinon quoi ? rugit l'argenté en forçant l'accès vers la deuxième division.

\- Si vous continuez, nous allons devoir vous mettre aux arrêts.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre, cracha Kensei derrière son masque.

Hisagi ne réfléchit même pas aux conséquences et décerna un crochet du droit dans l'estomac de son mentor. L'autre recula et se courba sous la puissance du coup avant de le dévisager avec rage.

\- Tu vas me le payer !

Et il lui bondit dessus.

\- Dark.

\- _Tout de suite, _Maître_._

Un ricanement intérieur et il était affublé de son masque. Shūhei évita aisément le poing de son capitaine et riposta. Il n'y avait que les poings pour régler ce genre de situation. Il reçut un coup puissant à la mâchoire et serra les dents. Kensei fondit sur lui et Hisagi, après un savant calcul de probabilité, lui asséna un coup dans le plexus solaire, le faisant chuter au sol sous le manque d'oxygène.

\- Arrêtez ça Capitaine, vous êtes semblable à un gamin en plein caprice.

\- Tu oses... me comparer... à un gamin... ? siffla Muguruma, la respiration hachée.

\- Oui j'ose. Alors maintenant, arrêtez cette comédie grotesque et reprenez-vous, ordonna le brun d'un ton sec et sans faille.

\- Je suis ton supérieur, tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner.

Shūhei ne dit rien et s'autorisa un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pour voir sa partenaire et son vice-capitaine les regarder sans pour autant intervenir. Soifon semblait même sourire.

\- HISAGIIII !

La brune eut tout juste le temps de voir son compagnon menacé du poing de son collègue qu'une main aux traits féminins se referma sur le poignet brandit, stoppant net le capitaine de la neuvième sur sa lancée.

\- Vous êtes trop bruyant messieurs, je vous prierais d'arrêter cette joute enfantine pour la tranquillité de chacun, dénota la voix calme de Retsu Unohana, un petit sourire parcourant ses fines lèvres.

Elle ne relâcha sa prise qu'après s'être assuré que l'argenté soit un temps soit peu calmé et n'attente plus à la vie de son lieutenant.

\- Je crois que nous allons avoir besoin du vice-capitaine Kurotsuchi pour régler ce petit incident.

\- Qu...quoi ?

Et les quatres spectateurs se mirent à rire devant le visage presque apeuré du capitaine Muguruma. Il semblerait que le baiser résorbateur de Nemu ne lui fasse pas le plus grand bien au vue de ses rougeurs apparentes.

* * *

_La conclusion se trouve en part 4 si vous ne l'aviez pas compris ... vous l'aviez compris ? Toutes mes excuses alors. Rendez-vous à la dernière page donc._

_MariieFBLM_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Dois-je me répéter encore une fois ? ... Bleach n'appartient qu'à **Tite Kubo**.

* * *

_**Comment la vie de Shūhei Hisagi a basculé, part 4 / 4**_

Le vice-capitaine de la neuvième division avait rejoint sa moitié durant la nuit et celle-ci ne semblait pas se priver de sa venue. Délaissant ses dossiers, elle préférait embrasser et embraser son lieutenant préféré. Hisagi était pleinement satisfait de l'attention que l'on lui accordait, assis sur une chaise, son amante sur ses genoux, soudant leurs lèvres avec animosité.

Il était un peu plus de 21h45 et la nuit clamait de sa clarté lunaire sa supériorité sur l'astre du jour. Shūhei se leva, soulevant sa dulcinée dans un même temps, et se dirigea lentement vers le canapé de cuir pour s'y asseoir plus confortablement. Toujours sur ses genoux, Soifon ne manqua pas de jouer avec la sensibilité de son amant, croquant cet zone érogène qu'était la naissance de la clavicule du tatoué, la léchant délicatement par la suite pour se faire pardonner.

\- _Joli cœur_.

\- Oui ? fit-elle d'une voix suave au creux de son oreille

Il se tourna alors vers elle pour lui embrasser la joue et la coinça dans une étreinte possessive et passionnée. Posant ses lèvres contres l'oreille brûlante de la brune, il soupira de bien-être tandis qu'une main s'égarait dans sa chevelure sombre.

\- Je t'aime Soifon.

Elle arrêta sa douce caresse devant la simple phrase du brun. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait mettre des mots sur ses sentiments. Elle en resta muette quelques secondes avant de glousser puis l'embrasser amoureusement.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Shūhei.

Il était bien clair que le lien qui les unissait était fort, très fort. Le brun en sourit de fierté. Ils basculèrent rapidement sur le canapé et la petite capitaine entreprit de les mettre à nu afin de passer une nuit plus prestigieuse. Ne se retrouvant qu'en sous-vêtements, Hisagi passa ses bras autour de la taille divine de sa douce pour la serrer contre lui. La couverture tomba d'elle-même sur leurs deux corps et la chef des commandos secrets sourit. Son sourire angélique eut rapidement raison du beau lieutenant qui l'embrassa fougueusement, lui répétant son amour encore et encore à travers ce geste.

Peu après, ils plongèrent rapidement vers un sommeil platonique dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**[ . . . ]**

Les deux amants transis filaient le parfait amour secret depuis une semaine déjà. La pleine lune de la veille leur a même servi à s'avouer leur dévotion par des mots. Et ils avaient finis par s'endormir enlacés et quasiment nus sur le canapé du bureau de la jeune femme.

Ce matin, quelques pas firent écho sur les dalles de la deuxième division mais ne tirèrent pour autant les deux amoureux de leur sommeil. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur une grande femme métisse et élancée, faisant sursauter le petit couple endormi.

\- Comment va ma petite Soifon ?

\- Maîtresse Yoruichi ?

Aussitôt, la capitaine se leva, rouge de honte, et s'enroula dans la couverture, laissant son amour frissonner sous le fraîcheur matinale qui s'insinuait par la porte.

\- Je repasserais, décida la noble brune.

\- Non, c'est bon, la stoppa une voix mal réveillée d'homme, je dois y aller de toute façon.

Hisagi se redressa sur le canapé pour apercevoir la nouvelle arrivante. Celle-ci sourit d'ailleurs en le reconnaissant mais ne fit aucune remarque. Il se rhabilla, passa Kazeshini à la ceinture, puis alla embrasser chastement sa belle avant de sortir.

\- Tu m'avais caché ça Soifon, railla la grande avec un large sourire et un clin d'œil suggestif, une fois la porte refermée.

La petite brune rougit de gêne devant le regard lubrique de son ancienne capitaine.

**[ . . . ]**

Hisagi soupira. Déjà sept semaines qu'il sortait avec sa douce capitaine et pourtant, leur relation restait secrète. Il savait très bien que d'un jour à l'autre, quelqu'un remarquerait le ventre légèrement arrondis et se poserait des questions. Peu de personnes étaient au courant, Yoruichi Shinoin l'était, les ayant surpris et exigée des explications, le capitaine Unohana également, c'est tout de même elle qui avait diagnostiqué la grossesse, et Hisagi avait mit son meilleur ami Izuru Kira au courant, ayant besoin de se confesser de tout ce silence.

Il soupira une seconde fois. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Mais ça le rongeait, devoir faire semblant, jouer les indifférents, mentir à tous les autres, il n'aimait pas ça et sa compagne l'avait rapidement remarqué. C'est pour ça qu'il l'attendait près de la salle de réunion des vice-capitaines. Ils avaient décidé de mettre au courant les capitaines. Chose peu facile et Shūhei en tremblait de peur. Lorsqu'elle le rejoignit, un peu à l'écart des yeux et des oreilles indiscrètes, elle essaya de le relaxer du mieux qu'elle pu.

\- Calme-toi, tu me laisseras parler et tout se passera bien, lui souffla t-elle en lui frottant énergiquement le dos.

\- C'est plus difficile que ça n'y paraît, bougonna le brun en tentant une respiration plus calme.

\- Shūhei, tout va bien se passer, j'en suis persuadée alors cesse de trembler et comporte comme un homme.

Il ne répondit rien mais se redressa plus convenablement pour ne pas paraître pitoyable. Il coula un regard amoureux à sa dulcinée et l'embrassa comme un bienheureux, lui démontrant une fois encore l'étendue de sa dévotion. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre après quelques secondes et se sourirent.

\- On peut y aller ? La réunion va bientôt commencer, la questionna la shinigami supérieure.

Il souffla pour se donner du courage et la suivit sans un mot. Ils marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre dans les longs couloirs de la première division pour rejoindre la grande salle d'assemblées. Hisagi resta stoïque à l'approche du lieu de vérité. Soifon se permit donc de lui prendre la main pour lui insuffler sa chaleur apaisante.

Elle poussa la grande porte et pénétra dans la pièce où l'attendait déjà la plupart des capitaines -pour ne pas dire tous-. Contre toute attente, elle ne prit pas sa place habituelle et vint s'agenouiller gracieusement devant le commandant.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Capitaine Soifon ? s'enquit la voix forte et grave de l'ancien.

\- Permettez-moi, Commandant, de faire une annonce.

\- Soit, nous vous écoutons.

Il y eu alors un silence lourd d'interrogations tandis que le réticent lieutenant entrait à son tour dans la salle pour la rejoindre. Sans un mot et faisant fi des regards des supérieurs sur sa personne, il prit place à genoux auprès de sa partenaire et baissa la tête. Cette dernière la releva et croisa le sourire compréhensif de sa camarade de la quatrième.

\- J'entretiens une relation amoureuse avec le vice-capitaine Hisagi depuis un mois et demi, déclara tout d'abord la brune en jetant un œil admiratif à son compagnon extrêmement concentré à ne pas trembler.

Un bruit sourd attira l'attention et plusieurs capitaines se mirent à rire. À cette annonce, Kensei Muguruma, capitaine dudit vice-capitaine s'était écroulé de surprise. Un choc trop brutal sûrement.

\- Et bien, je suis heureux pour vous mais pourquoi avoir sollicité cette demande auprès de l'assemblée ? demanda le vieux Yamamoto, légèrement perdu et intrigué.

\- Parce que j'ai une seconde annonce à faire.

Un silence parcouru la pièce et Retsu vit sous sourire s'agrandir. Certains restaient songeurs quand à cette deuxième nouvelle venant du capitaine Soifon. Quelle pouvait-elle bien être pour nécessiter une telle intervention ?

\- Je suis enceinte.

Un nouveau corps tomba à la renverse. Plus petit cette fois-ci. Toshirô Hitsugaya n'a pu s'empêcher d'imaginer les prémices de cette vérité et en a chuté lourdement sur le sol froid, le rouge aux joues. Le capitaine Kyoraku ricana à la vue de son collègue tandis que certains gardèrent leurs remarques pour eux.

\- Je suppose qu'Hisagi est le père ? interrogea Ukitake à la place d'un autre.

Elle hocha simplement la tête et le blanc sourit. Pour sûr que le brun allait bientôt avoir son quart d'heure de gloire. Il fallait bien qu'il l'annonce à ses amis, et accessoirement aux autres vice-capitaines. Le concerné osa enfin relever la tête pour confronter le regard insistant des capitaines pour la seconde fois en quelques mois. Soudainement, Kenpachi Zaraki explosa dans un rire tonitruant.

\- Le gamin va être _papa_, c'est trop meugnon !

\- Ça te dépasse tout ça toi, tu comprends rien aux femmes ! lui envoya Shinji à la figure, ignorant par la suite la grimace qui pointait sur le visage du géant. En tout cas, mes félicitations, je suis content pour vous.

\- Merci.

\- Un nouveau spécimen à étudier, jubila presque silencieusement Kurotsuchi.

Les deux regards assassins des futurs parents le découragèrent bien rapidement et le calme revint assez tôt. Il y eu un bref mouvement de foule où chaque capitaine leurs adressèrent leurs vœux de bonheur, certains très courts comme ceux du capitaine Kuchiki, d'autres plus exprimés comme ceux des capitaines Komamura et Ukitake. Puis, Shūhei fut gentiment chassé de la grande salle pour laisser les capitaines à leur réunion.

**[ . . . ]**

Noir. Il ne voyait que du noir. Après un telle chute, il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il s'attende à voir tout rose. Mais bon, le principal était qu'il ait repris conscience, bien malgré le choc et la douleur. Se redressant sur les coudes, il se massa le crâne et la nuque et essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. La première tentative fut invective. La deuxième fut plus fructueuse et il parvint à la lumière. Ses iris s'habituèrent à l'ambiance tamisé et il fut surpris de voir deux corps tournés dans sa direction.

\- Alors, des fragilités émotionnelles ? souleva le capitaine de la onzième dans un gloussement peu discret.

\- La ferme ! grinça le capitaine allongé, un sacré mal de crâne le chatouillant la cervelle.

L'officier se redressa sur les fesses et vit un petit groupe s'amasser autour d'un autre capitaine évanoui. Bon, au moins, il n'a pas été seul dans se moment de solitude.

\- Le capitaine Hitsugaya s'est évanoui après la deuxième annonce, lui expliqua Sajin Komamura de toute sa hauteur.

\- La " deuxième nouvelle " ?

Soifon s'avança lentement dans la direction du capitaine assis en tailleur à retrouver ses esprits. La question qu'il venait de se poser risquait sûrement de le refaire sombrer. Malheureusement, il valait mieux que la principale concernée le lui annonce de sa bouche plutôt qu'il ne l'apprenne de celle d'un indésirable. Elle sourit et le surplomba de sa faible carrure.

\- Je suis enceinte Kensei, d'Hisagi.

Les mots mirent un long moment à atteindre la salle de décryptage située pourtant très proche de celle de réception.

\- Tu quoi ?

\- Je suis enceinte, répéta t-elle simplement.

\- Ah ! Toshirô, te voilà enfin réveillé ! s'exclama une voix dans le groupe éloigné.

Quelques sourires fleurirent sur les visages alors qu'un autre se décomposa. Kensei frissonna. Si l'information avait été correctement traduit dans son piètre langage, alors son lieutenant allait être père. Ce qui signifiait qu'il lui imposerait des congés de paternité et le laisserait nager seul dans les dossiers. Il grogna presque aussitôt à cette pensée. Pas question !

\- Je t'annonce, Hisagi travaillera quand même pendant ses congés.

Et sans plus de cérémonies, les quelques capitaines l'entourant rirent à grands éclats de voix, le laissant perplexe voir vexé. Tous connaissait ce point commun qu'il entretenait avec la vice-capitaine Matsumoto à savoir le manque de volonté pour remplir une tache calligraphique. Et cette remarque inutile de sa part ne pouvait que l'accroître un peu plus.

\- Tu changeras jamais mon vieux, lui dit Hirako entre deux tremblements de rire.

\- Toujours le même, ajouta Rose dans un sourire.

Soifon quant à elle se contenta d'un rictus amusé et s'en retourna à sa place sans faire d'histoire. C'est alors que le vieux fit trembler les murs de son reiatsu pour obtenir l'attention de tous.

\- Pour des raisons de, dirons-nous, dignité, je reporte la réunion à demain même heure, en attendant que l'état des capitaines Muguruma et Hitsugaya s'améliore. Vous pouvez disposer.

Tous sortirent, miroitant une expression satisfaite. À peine eût-elle franchit le seuil de la porte que Soifon fut emportée par un Hisagi heureux et amoureux. Les autres capitaines -sauf Kuchiki et Zaraki- sourirent devant la complicité du petit couple. Mayuri lui envisageait déjà un plan pour voir leur " progéniture " passer entre ses mains.

**[ . . . ]**

Le temps suivit son cours lentement, sans difficultés insurmontables.

**[ . . . ]**

Soifon était sur Terre, façon de parler bien sûr. Elle était dans son bureau de la deuxième à contempler avec plaisir le petit être qui babillait joyeusement dans ses bras. À déjà dix mois, le petit garçon rigolait facilement et amusait beaucoup ses deux parents. Il ressemblait trait pour trait à son père, masque et tatouage en moins. Mais il semblait avoir hérité du fort caractère de sa mère, à sa manière de faire savoir sa volonté, ce que personne ne lui reprochait, bel enfant qu'il est. Il n'en était pas moins adorable au vu de sa petite bouille et son sourire d'ange. Et il donnait l'impression de jouer de cela, lorsqu'il rendait visite avec papa et maman aux autres divisions. Enfin, surtout avec papa car maman tenait tout de même une division et les commandos secrets. D'ailleurs, il semblait portait une préférence pour les bras musclés de son père mais ne rechignait pas non plus contre les câlins de sa mère.

\- Je suis rentré.

Aussitôt déchaussé, Shūhei vint s'installer aux côtés de sa petite famille pour profiter de leurs présences merveilleuses. Il embrassa tendrement sa compagne tandis que leur fils gazouillait allègrement entre les deux sur son petit bout de canapé.

\- Il ne t'a pas trop mené la vie dure ? demanda le tatoué en caressant la tête du bébé.

\- Non, il a été calme aujourd'hui.

\- C'est bien alors. Si tu continue comme ça Seikū, tu deviendras aussi fort et intelligent que papa, admit-il triomphalement.

\- Et moi dans tout ça ? se morfond la capitaine.

\- Maman est la plus belle, la plus puissante et nous l'aimons énormément.

Après cette pluie de compliments, il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant que le petit Hisagi ne vienne les interrompre pour réclamer un câlin collectif. Cette étreinte rendue, Soifon dû se lever pour terminer un rapport abandonné quelques temps plus tôt pour jouer avec Seikū. Quant au vice-capitaine, il souleva aisément son fils pour l'emmener en promenade, idée à laquelle le petit monstre s'empressa de gigoter de joie.

**[ . . . ]**

Revenant d'une longue balade, les deux hommes rentrèrent à la deuxième division où le tatoué avait emménagé pour une question de pratique et de foyer familial. Il restait néanmoins lieutenant de la neuvième division et ses horaires en étaient légèrement allégés pour lui permettre de passer plus de temps avec son fils.

C'était généralement un enfer pour le capitaine Muguruma de voir débarquer son second et sa descendance dans son bureau. Lui qui n'aimait pas les enfants et leur faisait le plus souvent peur, il avait dû faire un nombre incommensurable d'efforts pour ne pas effrayer le petit Seikū et voir le capitaine de la deuxième division lui tomber dessus. Alors, pour une question de santé mentale, il avait écourté la petite visite de la soirée des deux Hisagi.

Couchant son fils dans son lit après l'avoir nourris, il rejoignit sa dulcinée dans son bureau pour profiter d'elle comme il se doit. Les relations sexuelles avait été bannis, ou du moins, celles non protégées, -ils n'allaient pas s'empêcher le plaisir-, mais ils préféreraient que Soifon ne retombe pas enceinte de si tôt. Ce serait trop difficile à gérer.

Il vint embrasser délicatement le cou de sa partenaire et de suite, trop rapidement même, la marque de dévotion rappela Dark à ses instincts. Il réussit bien avec facilité à prendre le contrôle -dans ces cas-là, Hisagi ne se défendait pas- et susurra de sa voix enjôleuse une nuée de mots aphrodisiaques aux tympans de sa belles, croquant dans un même temps ce lobe d'oreille avec délices.

\- Je veux te faire l'amour _joli cœur_, lui souffla le blanc en déposant un doux baiser sur sa clavicule nue.

\- Pas maintenant Dark, je dois finir les rapports pour demain matin.

Il se recula vivement et lui fit face, une lueur de déception mais lubrique présente dans ses pupilles dorées.

\- Et lorsque c'est Hisagi, t'as tout ton temps, grinça t-il ironiquement.

\- C'est grâce à toi que je suis tombé enceinte, lui rappela la brune en lui souriant, je ne t'en serais jamais assez reconnaissante alors ne sois pas jaloux s'il te plaît. Une prochaine fois, je te le promet.

\- Oui, une prochaine fois.

_\- Espèce de pervers !_

Kazeshini commençait à en avoir marre d'entendre les soupirs insatisfaits de son voisin ainsi que ses détails croustillants de leur première nuit pour attendre la suivante. Tout cela lui sortait par les yeux et même Shūhei s'en était rendu compte. C'est souvent pour cela qu'il lui laisser l'accès à son corps, pour assouvir cette pulsion amoureuse emplie de dévotion qu'il gardait en lui.

_\- Sale lopette amoureuse !_

_\- Kazeshini._

_\- Quoi ? _répliqua le zanpakuto._ Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison, _shinigami_._

Oui, Dark tout comme lui était follement amoureux de Soifon, ce que les deux shinigamis avaient découvert avec beaucoup d'amusement, à voir la déclaration enflammée qu'avait écrit le hollow pour sa compagne. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de penser autrement que par sa virilité et il ne s'en cachait pas. Jouant les romantiques lorsque le brun le lui autorisait, il emmenait sa moitié au restaurant ou bien se balader en amoureux et lui offrait même des cadeaux. Alors souvent, Shūhei comprenait rapidement en voyant un nouveau pendentif au cou de sa douce que Dark avait dépensé ses économies. Il s'en fichait un peu, si cela faisait plaisir à la brune.

\- J'ai quand-même droit à mon bisous ? fit-il avec une moue enfantine, s'approchant à pas de chat de la chaise de la capitaine.

Pour toute réponse, elle se tourna vers lui et l'attira dans un baiser passionné et alanguis. Un sourire contre ses lèvres et elle lui donna cinq minutes avant de le rejoindre dans le lit. Un sourire contre ses lèvres et il s'éclipsa aussi vite que son ombre pour préparer la place de sa reine.

**[ . . . ]**

Deux mois passèrent et Seikū grandissait. Le jour de son anniversaire était arrivé mais il ne s'en souciait guère. À l'heure actuelle, seule la foule de shinigamis réunis dans la grande salle de réunion l'importait. Tous étaient présents pour lui et il l'avait très vite compris. Presque chaque personne venait lui faire un câlin et lui souhaiter quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Mais il s'en fichait. Pour lui, cette salle bondée le conduirait à la réussite. Il n'avait qu'un an et pourtant, il en semblait persuadé.

Slalomant entre les jambes avec amusement, il s'arrêta soudainement en voyant sa mère le regarder et tenta de se relever. Saisissant le haori blanc et le shihakusho le plus proche, il se redressa sur ses faibles jambes à la seule force de ses maigres bras. Dès qu'il eut réussi, il releva la tête et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire puis émettre un petit cri de victoire. Soifon en sourit et Byakuya ne fit rien, se contentant d'un regard encourageant à l'enfant qui s'agrippait fermement à ses vêtements.

Après avoir vaguement regardé le noble, il se mit à faire le tour de ses jambes pour s'habituer à cette nouvelle contrainte qu'était la marche. Puis, il se lassa vite des attributs du brun et chercha son père des yeux.

La brune le voyait jeter des regards un peu partout, à la recherche de quelque chose. Elle s'approcha mais resta à distance. Le petit garçon vint automatiquement à sa rencontre, un peu tremblant de sa démarche, et tira sur son hakama.

\- Que veux-tu mon ange ?

\- Papa, geignit-il en pleurnichant.

Soifon fut d'abord surprise. Seikū venait de prononcer son premier mot. Puis, s'agenouillant auprès de son fils, il lui sauta au cou en reniflant doucement.

\- Je t'y amène, ne pleure pas.

Elle l'embrassa puis se releva devant les regards attendris de ses collègues et chercha elle aussi son compagnon à travers la salle. Byakuya, en son fort intérieur, se réjouit d'avoir été la rampe de lancement de l'enfant, mais n'y laissa rien paraître à l'extérieur. Les deux amours d'Hisagi se mirent à chercher ensemble le tatoué sûrement en retrait. Seikū regarda entre les têtes tandis que Soifon demandait aux personnes les plus proches.

\- PAPA !

Le silence se fit tandis que le petit pointait du doigt son père en gigotant. Tous le regardait mais il n'en fit pas attention, absorbé par la vision de son père qui le fixait tendrement.

\- PAPA !

Aussitôt, Soifon sourit en suivant du regard le doigt de son fils. Elle le reposa doucement à terre et celui-ci essaya de courir jusque son père. Bien rapidement, il s'essouffla et se retourna vers la brune. Lui adressant un sourire empli d'encouragement, Seikū attrapa le hakama à sa droite et releva des yeux adorables vers le propriétaire du vêtement, qui ne lui trouvait rien d'adorable.

\- Quoi ? grogna presque ce dernier.

\- Papa, lui répondit l'enfant en montrant du doigt le brun tatoué.

\- Tch, démerde-toi.

\- Tu pourrais être plus poli, le sermonna Yoruichi qui venait d'arriver. Tu viens Seikū ?

Elle lui tandis une main qu'il s'empressa de saisir. Le petit tremblait forcément du ton de Kenpachi. Il suivit doucement sa marraine, souhaitant mettre le plus de distance entre lui et le méchant monsieur. C'est même dans un esprit moqueur qu'il se retourna vers Zaraki pour lui tirer la langue -acte qu'il avait vu fait par Yachiru-, amusant toute l'assemblée sauf le visé. Puis il reprit sa marche comme si de rien n'était.

\- PAPA !

Il lâcha la main de la brune et parcourut les quelques pas qui le séparait des bras puissants de son père. Le brun le souleva aisément et lui fit un gros câlin de remerciement. Après tout, le premier mot de son fils lui était destiné, ça valait bien une récompense.

Dans les bras de son père, Seikū s'amusa à refaire le contour de son masque comme il le faisait toujours. Izuru et Renji le regardait faire avec un grand sourire.

\- Qui aurait cru que tu aurais un fils ? s'exclama Abarai avec sarcasme.

\- Pas moi, répondit l'interrogé en caressant la tête chevelu du petit.

\- Tu fais un bon père, je t'assure, lui confia Kira.

Pendant ce temps, Seikū, qui portait grande attention au masque d'os de Shūhei, manqua de peu de crever l'œil droit de son père dans un malheureux glissement de doigt. Les deux autres en explosèrent de rire, amenant avec eux le petit garçon amusé. Hisagi quant à lui souffrait et ne voyait plus de son œil endoloris. Sacré Seikū, doux mais sadique par moment.

\- Papa.

\- Oui ?

Et son fils lui embrassa la joue en rigolant. Shūhei en sourit et lui rendit son baiser.

\- QUOI ? HISAGI A UN FILS ? hurla une voix plutôt jeune à l'entrée de la pièce.

Le concerné s'excusa auprès de ses deux amis et se dirigea vers le fauteur de trouble, Seikū dans ses bras redessinant cette fois les contour de son tatouage. S'approchant de la grande porte, Shūhei eut la bonne surprise de voir son capitaine empêchant un Ichigo Kurosaki excité d'entrer dans la pièce.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Hisagi ! Ichigo voulait voir ton fils, ricana doucement Kensei en faisant place au rouquin.

\- T'as vraiment un fils ? ne put s'empêcher de demander l'humain bien que la preuve se trouve devant ses yeux.

\- Oui, il s'appelle Seikū.

\- Ah.

Le roux s'avança de quelques centimètres vers le père et l'enfant et observa le petit durant une longue minute. D'ailleurs, l'observé en eut peur et fit un mouvement de recul bien prononcé en s'enfonçant dans le cou de son père.

\- Papa, gémit le petit d'une voix tremblotante.

\- Et qui est sa mère ?

\- C'est-

\- Moi.

Ichigo tourna lentement la tête plus à droite pour tomber sur une Soifon souriante et serrant la petite main de Seikū qui se détendit rapidement sous le douce caresse de la jeune femme.

\- Vous me faites marcher. Allez, sérieusement ? tenta le rouquin en passant une main hésitante sur sa nuque.

\- Avons-nous l'air de plaisanter Ichigo Kurosaki ? siffla la petite capitaine.

\- Oh puta-

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, un coup sec au tibia retentissant dans toute la pièce l'en empêchant. Il en grogna de douleur. Pourtant, ni Soifon ni Hisagi et encore moins Kensei n'avait levé le petit doigt.

\- Pas de gros mots devant un enfant ! s'énerva la Kuchiki en le menaçant d'un nouveau coup.

\- Merci Rukia, adressa la capitaine.

\- Bah, félicitations, offrit le vizard humain en frottant son tibia, il a quel âge ?

\- Il a un an aujourd'hui, lui répondit Hisagi.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi personne m'a mis au courant ?

\- Arrête de t'plaindre et ramène-toi !

La brute de la onzième s'avançait derrière les deux parents, offrants aux pauvres iris de Seikū une vision d'horreur et un sourire carnassier monstrueux.

\- Papa...

Soifon se retourna lentement vers le grand à clochettes mais avant qu'elle n'émette la moindre reproche sèche sûrement ponctué d'un coup, Zaraki s'était arrêté et peu aurait pu se venter de l'avoir vu ainsi un jour : il tremblait.

\- Allons, tu fêtera tes retrouvailles avec Ichigo plus tard, prononça de sa voix douce Retsu Unohana en passant à côté du géant, regarde dans quel état est Seikū, il est effrayé.

Une main vint se loger sur la nuque de Kenpachi qui en frémit. Appuyant doucement, tous purent constater avec surprise que le capitaine bagarreur abandonna toute trace de sourire pour laisser place à l'indifférence, l'impassibilité.

\- Messieurs, pouvez-vous raccompagner le capitaine Zaraki à ses quartiers, il ne va pas très bien et a besoin de se reposer.

Aussitôt, deux shinigamis de la onzième vinrent soutenir leur capitaine pour le reconduire à la division sous le rire cynique de Grimmjow. Après leur départ, Unohana ne leur donna pour simple explication le fait que c'était la seule chose qu'elle avait trouvait de fonctionnel sur son cas pour le soigner sans qu'il ne bronche. Cela rappela aussitôt à Hisagi sa visite avec les capitaines Kyoraku et Ukitake où le capitaine Zaraki avait même était aimable. Il en sourit.

\- Au fait, Hiyori est venue aussi...

Cette annonce refroidit aussitôt les ardeurs entreprenantes de Shinji.

\- Et elle est partie chercher un truc à la douzième, termina Ichigo dans la confusion.

\- Comment ça " partie chercher un truc à la douzième " ? s'emporta Mayuri à ses propos.

\- J'en sais rien, c'est ce que Urahara m'a dit de te dire ça.

\- Grrr ! Maudit Kisuke Urahara !

Et le scientifique sortit du bâtiment avec rapidité. Si la demande émanait de l'ancien capitaine de la douzième division, cela ne pouvait correspondre qu'à une mascarade ou un habile plan. Kurosaki ne porta pas un seul regard au savant fou et s'enfouit dans la masse de shinigamis à la recherche de quelques amis.

\- He ! Shinji !

L'appelé se raidit. Osant un regard à la petite teigne, il fut soulagé de la voir en pleine discussion avec Kensei, Hisagi et Soifon. De là où il se trouvait, les derniers bribes de conversation lui parvint aux oreilles. Mots qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais entendre. Un Muguruma demandant à la Sarugaki de ne pas trop " l'abîmer " et un simple " j'essayerais " comme réponse. Ainsi, il fut obligé d'aller se cacher derrière un autre capitaine pour éviter sa sentence datant d'il y a sûrement longtemps, presque deux ans s'il s'agissait de la venue des deux officiers de la neuvième dans le Monde des humains.

**[ . . . ]**

\- Seikū, tu viens déballer tes cadeaux mon ange.

Au son de la voix de sa mère, le petit garçon se détacha de la longue barbe du commandant -trop vieux pour ce genre d'idioties avait-il proclamé- et se dirigea lentement mais sûrement vers le tas de boîtes emballés près des deux adultes responsables. Il attrapa la première, en faisant au passage tomber quelques autres, et entreprit de l'ouvrit, sans résultat. Soifon lui montra comment faire et ce fut la joie. Arrachant, déchirant, froissant le papier en le laissant tomber par terre sans ménagement, il regardait tous ses cadeaux sans vraiment en porter attention. C'était plutôt ses parents qui étaient content.

Il ne restait plus qu'une grosse boîte et, à sa taille plus grande que celle de l'enfant, certains imaginaient une montagne de chose. Sauf ce qu'il y avait dans le carton. De ses petits doigts, il tira sur le morceau de tissu qui dépassait du nœud central et le papier glissa au sol. Tous furent surpris en découvrant ce que contenait la boîte. Seul Seikū fixait son cadeau sans comprendre. À un an, un tel cadeau n'était pas forcément approprié.

\- C'est quoi ? questionna idiotement Iba, posant la question silencieuse de tous.

Un invité pouffa devant l'absurdité du cadeau, attirant l'attention de tous mais surtout celle de Seikū. Le petit ne comprenait pas la situation ni pourquoi quelqu'un rigolait.

\- Une balançoire ? Ah ah ! Sérieusement Yoruichi, t'aurais pu trouver mieux, explosa Kurosaki devant le " cadeau ".

\- Eh, je te ferais dire que toi t'as rien ramené, vociféra la noble en le toisant.

\- Bien envoyé ! soutint Apache.

Il est vrai que Ichigo était le seul à ne pas voir apporte de cadeau avec lui, même les capitaines Kuchiki et Zaraki ou bien les arrancars avaient fait l'effort d'apporter une babiole au petit. Mais il ne savait pas qu'en venant ici pour voir le capitaine Kurotsuchi, il apprendrait que la fête d'anniversaire du fils d'Hisagi et de Soifon avait lieu en ce jour, qu'Hisagi et Soifon avait eu un enfant ensemble était plus juste.

\- Ouais bah je lui ramènerais un truc la prochaine fois, bouda le rouquin sans plus d'histoire.

\- T'as intérêt ! le maudit presque la marraine de son regard peu diplomatique.

Et le déballage de cadeaux se conclut sur cette petite note excessive. Seikū, pour son premier anniversaire, se retrouvait avec bon nombres de vêtements, hakamas, shihakusho et même un mini haori au chiffre de la huitième division, des peluches diverses, des jouets tous différents, des petites voitures aux pièces à emboîter en passant par du matériel à dessins, des objets un peu farfelus, et une balançoire. Tout cela rien que pour lui. Il en sourit joyeusement et regarda la masse de personne qui le fixait avec adoration.

\- Papa.

\- Oui ?

\- Maman !

Et il rigola joyeusement en réclamant un câlin de ses parents. Soifon l'embrassa amoureusement ainsi que Shūhei et tous applaudirent les progrès certains du petit garçon. En un jour à peine, celui de sa première année, il commence à marcher et prononce les deux mots qui feront débuter sa carrière de futur shinigami. Belle journée en soit.

**[ . . . ]**

Hisagi n'aurait certainement pas imaginé que sa vie prendrait un tel tournant lorsqu'il était entré au Bureau Technique de Développement, 26 mois plus tôt. Et pourtant. Il faut toujours envisager l'avenir différemment. Il avait une sublime compagne qu'il souhaitait même prendre pour femme et un adorable fils d'un an. Que demander de plus ?

_**FIN**_

* * *

Seikū ou en kanji 制空 signifie le contrôleur des cieux.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est fini. J'espère que ce petit four-shot (si ce terme existe) vous a plu et je vous invite à lire mes autres histoires si cela vous intéresse. À la prochaine._

_Avec moult remerciements, MariieFBLM._


End file.
